


The Dance

by BettyHT



Series: Dance [1]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: It’s a triple romantic tale with Hoss choosing a lady Ben would have expected Adam to choose and Adam picking one Ben would have thought Hoss might have found more attractive and Joe getting all tangled up before he makes up his mind.





	The Dance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Dance

Chapter 1

The golden horse raced over the ridge in the distance with its rider hunched over its neck with her long blonde hair trailing behind her in the wind. Joe nudged Cochise into a gallop as soon as he saw her. This new girl in town whom he had been seeing was always full of surprises. Once he caught up to her, she had already dismounted and stood grinning.

"Liz, I thought you were going to meet me at the crossroads?"

"I was, but wasn't this more fun?"

"It was, but you scared me jumping those two rock piles. How did you know what was on the other side?"

"I didn't. I trusted this horse to know. He hasn't let me down yet."

"That's crazy! How could a horse know what's ahead. That's so dangerous. How could you risk both of you that way?"

"Oh, Joe, don't be upset with me. I'll try to be more careful, I will."

Joe couldn't resist those eyes and that pouting face with the puckered lips and downcast eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, it's just that there's the dance tomorrow and I want a gal on my arm who will be able to dance every dance with me."

"Oh, and have you asked anyone to this dance yet?"

"I thought I just did."

"No, that was a speculation. You still have to ask."

Joe grabbed Liz in an embrace and kissed her.

"Will you do me the honor of attending the dance with me?"

"Oh, when is it?"

Pulling Liz close, Joe kissed her again, and she nodded yes before moving back for more kisses.

At the same time at the mercantile, Adam was distracted by the long list of supplies he needed to get and the many errands on the list his father had given him. Concentrating on the paper in his hands, he bumped into a lady who was bent down and putting cans on a lower shelf. Startled, she rose quickly just as Adam was bending down to say he was sorry for being clumsy, and the top of her head connected with his jaw knocking him backwards. As he fell, he reached out and the only thing to grab was the lady in front of him who toppled on top of him on the floor driving most of the air from his lungs. As he recovered his breath, she was still on top of him.

"Miss, if you wanted me flat on my back, all you had to do was ask."

The young woman was startled and embarrassed.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I just seem to do things like this all the time. Oh, you're not hurt are you? Oh, Mr. Davis is going to fire me now, I just know it."

"Miss, could you get up please? I promise I will assure Mr. Davis that this was all my fault."

Adam was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what he was saying as all her soft feminine parts seemed to be pressing on him in all the right places not that there would be a wrong place. She scrambled to her feet.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I just ramble on and on when I'm nervous or upset. You are all right, aren't you?"

"I assure you that I am fine. There's no need to be upset."

Adam stood slowly and worked to regain his breath and his composure. As he did, he took a good look at the lady in front of him. She had amazing green eyes with dark brown hair and skin that was slightly olive toned giving her a somewhat exotic look.

"Miss, my name is Adam Cartwright, and I am delighted to meet you."

"Hello, Adam. My name is Miranda, but it seems my family has always called me Andi probably because my younger brothers and sisters couldn't pronounce Miranda."

"You do talk a lot when you're nervous."

"How did you know I'm nervous? Of course I said I was, and now I'm talking so much. Oh my, I don't know how to stop myself when I get like this."

Adam took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it very gently. Andi's heartbeat began to race. Now she was really nervous. Then Adam did something that would have been more expected of his youngest brother. He asked a complete stranger to be his date for the dance the next day.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the dance tomorrow night, Andi?"

"My goodness, I just met you and not under the best of circumstances. I don't know you really, and my parents would want to meet you first."

Mrs. Davis, who had witnessed the entire event, walked over and whispered in Andi's ear. Andi looked back at Adam.

"Yes, I would be delighted to go with you."

Leaving the list with Mr. Davis, Adam went about his errands in a much better mood than he had been in earlier. Once he arrived back at the ranch, Joe walked over to help him unload the wagon expecting a snide remark but instead got a thank you from Adam for offering to help. Ben walked outside also expecting a sour Adam after everything he had asked him to do so he could entertain their houseguests and was quite pleased to see Adam and Joe working together and talking. It was a surprise but one Ben wholeheartedly welcomed.

Spending the morning showing his houseguests around the Ponderosa had left Ben with a headache. Marcus Wendt was here at the invitation of the Mineowners' Association to see if he could recommend a solution to the steam vents that plagued some of the mines creating difficult working and sometimes unsafe conditions. The steam vents made it hard to hire miners and keep them working there. Marcus had a degree in geology and had studied volcanoes. With a background working in mines and consulting, he was a rare find. However as a person, he was difficult. He constantly asked the w questions: why, where, when, and what. He had an inquisitive mind that analyzed everything. In a conversation, he was persistent to the point of rudeness to get his questions answered. His wife was quiet and shy, his young son could best be described as surly when you weren't thinking spoiled rotten brat, and his daughter was so reserved as to considered haughty and cold. Ben was looking forward to lunch and an end to his inquisition at the hands of Marcus Wendt.

Lunch was actually entertaining. After the food was served, Marcus started asking about the food and its preparation. Because that was Hop Sing's responsibility, Ben called him out to answer the questions of his guest. Hop Sing launched into a long tirade in Chinese. When he finished, he stomped back into the kitchen. Mrs. Wendt smiled as did her daughter Felicia. When Adam asked why they were smiling, Mrs. Wendt had to answer.

"Apparently, Hop Sing does not like being queried on his food preparation. If my husband is not gone from here by end of next week as promised, he will quit and go back to China. Meanwhile, we are to keep our questions to ourselves if we want to keep eating."

Ben was a little embarrassed but Marcus told him not to worry. He said lots of people reacted to him that way, but he found it nearly impossible to control his curiosity about everything except somehow he had never acquired the same feel for the social graces.

"I tend to be loud and say things I shouldn't. I have tried to change but nothing seems to work for me that way. I'm lucky that I found a woman who would tolerate my poor social conduct."

After lunch, Ben's sons headed out to the barn to do some chores. Ben had his guests seated in front of the fireplace to relax a bit. He said he needed to talk with his sons about some business issues and excused himself. Once he got to the barn, he asked Joe if he was taking Liz to the dance, and of course, he was. Then he asked Adam if he would escort Felicia to the dance and was shocked by his answer. Adam had not been seeing anyone for many many months since Laura had left with Will.

"I'm sorry, but I met a young lady in town and asked her to go with me to the dance."

Because of Felicia's persona, Ben wondered if this was subterfuge on Adam's part to avoid going to the dance with their guests' daughter.

"Who is this young lady, and why haven't we heard about her before?"

"Her name is Andi, short for Miranda, and she works for Mr. Davis at the mercantile. She literally knocked me off my feet today, and I felt almost obligated to ask her after our shared experiences."

Ben knew there was a lot more to this story. Adam began to relate the tale but it was hard to hear all the details after a moment with Joe's giggles and Hoss' belly laugh. Adam always did spin a good story but this one sounded true. Joe could hardly talk.

"Pa, Pa, you just gotta picture that: Adam laying on the floor with this gal on top of him and he says, oh geez, he says 'If you wanted me on my back, all you had to do was ask' oh man, how can you not laugh yourself silly every time you think about that."

Ben had to laugh again, and Hoss had his head down laughing. Joe slapped Adam on the back and started his uncontrollable cackle again. Ben waited for the cacophony to quiet down before he made his next point. He had to get Hoss to escort Felicia to the dance. Hoss was nervous around women in the best of circumstances. This would be especially difficult. Mentally girding himself for the battle, Ben waited for his sons to stop laughing and then he asked Hoss to do this favor for him and their guests. Joe started laughing again, and Adam almost joined in until he saw Hoss' face. There was no picture of abject terror that would adequately convey what was in those blue eyes and that look. Hoss shook his head negatively, but Ben insisted that one of them had to escort her. Adam and Joe told Hoss they would do whatever they could to help but they already were committed to their own dates. Hoss reluctantly agreed then if Ben would do the asking. Felicia's standoffish attitude had effectively negated any interest Hoss might have had in her, but he had to admit she had done nothing mean nor antisocial. She had been civil at all times and relatively quiet so the others assured Hoss it would not be too painful. Hoss took a deep breath and sighed. He got a commitment from each brother to dance at least once with Felicia to give him a couple of breaks.

Chapter 2

The next afternoon, Joe and Adam were in good spirits as they dressed. Adam had a nice bruise on his chin but didn't let that bother him at all. Hoss acted like he was preparing to attend his best friend's funeral. After helping Hoss with his tie, Adam put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and said he was sorry but it was only one night. Joe was going to tease Hoss but he already looked so miserable, he relented. Joe was expecting the best night of all three as he was escorting a beautiful, talented, exciting woman. Adam was escorting a talkative accident-prone woman who apparently had to work because she wasn't married. Hoss was stuck with a haughty cold fish so it seemed mean to rub it in. Adam and Joe were to ride in as their dates lived in town. Hoss had to take the carriage so the plan was that he would follow and they would all meet at the dance.

When Joe arrived at Liz's house, her parents met him in the parlor. He made small talk with them for over an hour until Liz finally finished dressing. She made no mention of the long delay when she entered the parlor and took Joe's arm. Joe still expected to have a good evening but his high spirits had been brought down a little.

Meanwhile, Adam had arrived at Andi's parents' home and was soon brushing dust off his trousers. Andi had been so excited to see him, she rushed down the front steps and tripped falling into Adam's arms causing them both to topple to the ground. It was an unusual way to be greeted but unlike Joe, his spirits rose. Twice he had already had Andi in his arms. It had been a pleasant experience overall although he could do without the falling as his back was getting sore. Andi's father smiled at Adam and hoped he would be forgiving. He had seen so many beaus who had simply found her clumsiness to be too much to tolerate. Adam seemed to find it rather endearing. Once they brushed the dust from their clothing, Andi introduced Adam to her parents. Then he offered her his arm, and they walked off to the dance.

Andi's parents and her siblings watched them and each took a deep breath when nothing else happened. They all went back to their normal routines hoping that this was one man who might be on their doorstep to see Andi more than one time. Her looks got her a lot of attention, but her clumsiness had always driven them off. So far he had taken her clumsiness with grace and humor.

Back at the Ponderosa, as Hoss drove the carriage, he noticed that the horse seemed to have developed a limp. He pulled up and got down to check finding that the horse had lost a shoe. On this road that would mean a strong likelihood of a stone bruise or even a split hoof. Felicia had climbed down from the carriage seat on her own and stood behind Hoss. When he told her Betsy had lost a shoe, she knelt down and felt the horse's leg running her hand up and down the leg.

"Well, it doesn't look like it was without that shoe for long. We should unhitch her though and walk her back."

Hoss was amazed not only at her statement but her gentle care and concern for the horse.

"Miss Felicia, we're at least three miles from the house. I could walk back and bring another horse out here for the carriage."

"Well, then, I would sit here by myself for a few hours. I would much rather walk with you. We could talk. It could be fun."

Hoss smiled at Felicia and she was taken with his sweet grin and twinkling blue eyes. She reached out her hand and Hoss helped pull her to stand.

"Miss Felicia, I would be honored to escort you on a walk back to the ranch house. Now if you would excuse me, I need to unhitch ole Betsy here and we can be on our way."

Felicia nodded but also moved to help Hoss unhitch the horse. Hoss smiled even more. They began to talk about horses, and as they walked with Betsy walking behind them, they talked of dogs too, and then cats and other 'little critters' which made Felicia laugh. By the time they got back, Hoss was wishing that the walk had been longer and he hated to walk normally. Walking Betsy into the stable, Hoss was even more surprised when Felicia followed him.

"If you waited, I could change into some riding clothes and go with you back to retrieve the carriage?"

"Nah, Miss Felicia, you don't need to do that."

"Hoss, please call me Felicia or Lisha as my mother does, and I know I don't have to. I want to."

Hoss smiled his biggest grin and agreed that would be wonderful. Felicia gave him a smile in return, and as soon as he had Betsy in a stall, Hoss took Lisha's hand and they walked to the house to let everyone know about their change in plans. Inside, Ben was amazed. It was as if Hoss had returned with a different woman. His son had worked something magical.

At the dance, Adam was having his own magical night. Andi proved to be unsure of herself dancing and as nervous as she was doing anything else. Adam had to hold her close to prevent any unfortunate falls or bumps into other couples. He found her to be a pleasant companion who let him be relaxed and comfortable. He remembered how on edge he had always been with Laura waiting to see what the next thing that would disappoint her or make her show her disapproval. With Andi he was relaxed and enjoying every moment. Pulling Andi close during a waltz, he put his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. If a dance made her this nervous, he wondered how nervous she would be on her wedding night. Then he was wondering why he thought of that. He had to stop thinking like that though or he wouldn't be comfortable and relaxed for long. Andi distracted him from that line of thinking.

"Adam, I keep getting these looks. Why are so many women looking at me as if I did something wrong? Is there something wrong with my dress? Have I broken some Virginia City rule I didn't know?"

"No, sweetheart, it's just that there were a number of women who thought I should have asked them to the dance tonight. I haven't attended one for quite a while and a number of women had mentioned that they would be willing to be my escort when I next decided to come here. Don't worry about that at all."

Well Andi had stopped worrying about that long before he told her to stop. He had called her 'sweetheart' and lacking experience in romantic encounters, she didn't know what to make of that although she did like it. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She let Adam pull her close again and just moved her feet wherever he was taking her. He really was a graceful dancer, and she felt graceful in his arms.

Joe walked over to cut in on Adam with Andi. Adam was reluctant but Joe looked so forlorn, he let him. He had introduced them earlier so he walked to get some punch and to watch the dancing. Joe was having a difficult time. He was trying to dance with Andi as if she wasn't nervous and stiff in his arms. He was also watching Liz dancing around the floor with another man. Now Adam understood his sad puppy dog look. He had brought Liz to the dance, but she was enjoying the attention that apparently many other men were showing her. However Joe's lack of concentration and his inability to adjust to Andi's nervousness was a recipe for disaster. As Joe and Andi neared Liz and the man with whom she was dancing, Joe leaned toward Liz to say something and that was all it took. Andi fell against Joe who fell against Liz and her dance partner and all four fell to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs toppling several other couples dancing nearby.

Several of the men jumped to their feet blaming each other for the mess. Joe stood among them trying to explain it was all an accident, but fists started flying and once struck, he was into the fight with the rest of them. All of the women scurried to the sidelines to cheer on their men except Andi who seemed to have no idea what to do. Adam was trying to get her attention when a wild punch decked her. He rushed to her side to pick her up in his arms and carry her out of harm's way. Once they were at the door, he set her down and took her arm to guide her outside away from the melee. It was a little cool and during the fight, her dress had slid a little down her slim figure exposing quite a bit more of her décolletage than had been visible while they were inside dancing. Adam slipped off his coat and put it around her shoulders. It would keep her warm in the cool night air, and stop those thoughts he had of kissing that newly exposed skin. He walked her away from the social hall to sit on a bench. Andi started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I ruined your evening. I ruined everything."

Adam gathered Andi into his arms and tried to soothe her.

"You didn't ruin anything. You made this a wonderful night. This was the best night I have had in at least a year. Thank you."

As Adam tipped up Andi's chin, he wiped the tears from each cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed her very gently. He leaned back and looked at her wondering how she would react. She didn't react at all. She acted as if she was in shock.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry if I was too forward with you."

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please do that again? I did like that."

Adam kissed her in a longer and more sensuous kiss and then pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, Andi, but if I am going to continue to be a gentleman, I need to walk you home now. You might want to do something about your dress too because it seems to have slipped down a bit in all the commotion."

Adam raised his right hand and ran his fingers along the neckline of her dress. He knew if he slipped his fingers just inside that neckline that he would touch her intimately. It was much too soon for that although he was sorely tempted. He kissed her then putting just the tip of his tongue against her lips. She pulled back just a little and then met him again for a kiss and touched his tongue with the tip of hers. They kissed gently like that until Adam pulled away again.

"I really need to walk you home now."

Andi stood, turned away from Adam, and pulled the top of her dress up. When she felt she had everything back in place, she turned to him again and smiled. But he was looking at her with a frown.

"Oh, now what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all, but how are we going to explain that bruise along your jaw? I don't think I ever brought a lady home with a fresh bruise like that."

"Oh, don't worry about that. My family is used to me coming home with all sorts of bruises and scrapes. I'll just say I fell when I was dancing with Joe and leave out all those other details. They won't be surprised at all."

When Adam and Andi reached the front gate of her parents' home, he stopped her and took her hands in his. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers before kissing her cheek. She looked up at him wondering why he was being so reserved. Quietly he whispered that there were witnesses at the windows of her home, and she blushed.

"I would like to call on you again. Things are very busy at the ranch right now, but when I can get away, I would like to see you. Perhaps we could have a picnic or a ride in the country or dinner?"

"I would like that."

"Good night, and thank you for a most wonderful evening."

Andi said her good night to Adam, handed him his jacket, and turned to run to the house. Adam held his breath, but she managed to get up the stairs and through the front door without any mishaps. Then he smiled and walked to the livery to get his horse.

At Sheriff Coffee's jail, Joe was paying his fine. There were a number of men there doing the same or facing a night in jail until someone could pay their fine and get them out. Liz had said she would get home with friends as Joe was being ushered out of the social hall after the melee. Roy was not happy. Their explanation didn't please him either: there had been an accident causing some to fall and the result was fists flying and a dance all but ruined. So the fines were the highest he could charge under the circumstances.

When Joe got home, Adam was just finishing grooming Sport. Adam asked Joe how his evening had been and got a growl in return. He turned and walked to the house where he found Hoss sitting in front of the fire. Suddenly it dawned on Adam that he had not seen Hoss all night.

"Hey, big brother, why didn't you get to the dance?"

"Oh, Betsy lost a shoe and we had to walk back here."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Adam, don't be sorry. I had a wonderful time. That Lisha is really something. We talked about all sorts of stuff. She's really a nice gal. How about you? Did you have a good evening?"

So Adam told Hoss about the dance and what happened during and then after. He also mentioned that Joe was going to be inside soon and wasn't in a good mood. Just about that time, the front door banged open and Joe was there. He shut the door and locked it before heading upstairs without any acknowledgement of his brothers. After a short time, their father was coming down the stairs in his robe.

"What's all the racket about down here?"

Adam and Hoss explained about the dance and why Joe had slammed the door.

"So, let me see if I understand this. Joe went to the dance with a lovely, vivacious girl he has been seeing for a month. Adam went with a woman he met yesterday who has now knocked him to the ground twice, bruised his jaw, and caused a major ruckus at the dance. Hoss went under protest with our guest, the horse lost a shoe, and the two of them had to walk over three miles back here. Yet, Joe is miserable, and the two of you are insufferably happy at the moment?"

Adam and Hoss looked at each other and then back at their father and nodded yes.

"I will never understand you boys. Goodnight. I need to get some sleep. With everything that happens around here, I'm exhausted just hearing about it."

Chapter 3

As Ben walked up the stairs, he had to smile though. Adam had not been this relaxed and mellow for a long time. If this clumsy but apparently sweet-hearted and gentle woman could do that in two days, he was looking forward to meeting her. As to Felicia, he wondered if living with her socially inept father who must have caused a lot of problems for his family had caused her to be so withdrawn. Certainly she had not shown much of her personality before tonight, but he was so relieved that Hoss had enjoyed his evening. He would have felt so guilty if he had pushed his son into an evening that was terrible. As for Joe, it was so hard to understand what was going on with that mercurial, impulsive son of his. Tonight he was glum, but by morning, who knew how he would be.

Unfortunately, the next morning at breakfast, Joe was not in a good mood. He was quiet and taciturn which was not a good sign for the day. Joe was sporting a pretty dark shiner too, but both Hoss and Adam managed to keep their comments to themselves probably out of respect for their guests who didn't need to be treated to a Cartwright insult fest. After breakfast, Adam and Hoss went to get the carriage ready to take the whole group to church. Hoss also hitched up the surrey, which made Adam smile for he knew that Hoss wanted some time with Felicia. He was also mentally kicking himself for not asking to see if Andi would have liked to accompany him to church. He hoped to see her today.

Everyone climbed into a carriage except for Joe and Adam who rode their horses. There was room in the carriage and surrey but both were hoping that they would be spending extra time in town and would not have intruded on Hoss regardless. It didn't take long for Hoss and Felicia to fall behind the others as Hoss spent so much time looking at her that he had to slow the team so he could be sure to stay on the road.

"Lisha, you sure are a great talker. I never would have guessed that before last night. What made you decide to talk?"

"Oh, I love to talk but it has to be with the right people."

"Ummm, what do you mean by 'right' people?"

"Oh, well, you see, your father is really loud when he talks and that is kinda scary. Adam is just plain scary. One of his looks could kill a person, I think. And he's so smart, I would be afraid to say anything because he might say I was wrong. Joe is so fast. Before I can even think of what to say, he's moved on to something else, and then I just have to start thinking all over again."

"But I don't do that?"

"No, of course not. You're always so sweet and gentle and not scary at all. You wait for me to say something, and then you think about what you're going to say next. That gives me time to relax and not be so on edge. I'm really comfortable talking with you so that's why I talked so much last night. I had all this stuff waiting to be said, and I never had a chance before last night."

Hoss smiled and sat up a little straighter in the seat. He had an admirer which warmed his soul and made his heart swell. Finally there was something about his personality that a woman liked better than his brothers. In fact, she had mentioned several things she liked better. He was looking forward to a lot more talking with her, but then his heart dropped a little when he realized they planned to leave on Friday. He had less than a week left with her.

"What's wrong? You were smiling and now all of a sudden you lost your smile."

"Well, you're leaving on Friday, and I was hoping to be spending a lot more time with you. We have less than a week."

"I know. I have to go back too. I only got two weeks off from my job. If I'm not back, I could be fired."

"Well, there's something we didn't talk about. Where do you work?"

"At the hospital in San Francisco. The one right in the center of the city. I'm a nurse there."

"And I bet you're a darn good one too!"

Now it was time for Lisha to smile. Hoss was an admirer. She had not had many of those and usually they were put off when they found out she worked. Most men seemed to want a wife to stay home and take care of as many children as he could father. Hoss was different. He saw her as a person in her own right, as a person of value. She sat up a little straighter in the seat and smiled. She was wondering if there was a need for a nurse in Virginia City.

As the group reached the church grounds and Joe dismounted, he saw Liz walking to the church with her parents. He hurried tying off Cochise and rushed to Liz's side. He wished her a good morning that got a polite reply. Then he asked her parents if it would be all right if he escorted their lovely daughter into church, and they smiled and walked ahead.

"First, I want to say how sorry I am for what happened last night. I have no excuse for my behavior. I just let my temper get the best of me."

Liz gave him an appraising look. He appeared to be sincere. He wasn't making excuses.

"I'm sorry too. It wasn't until afterwards that I realized my actions had made you jealous and angry. I was just so thrilled to be asked to dance by so many handsome men. But I was there with you and I should have declined some if not all of those invitations. If I had, none of that terrible brawl would have occurred and Adam's poor date would not have been so embarrassed."

"Why should she be embarrassed any more than anyone else?"

"Well, afterwards, everyone was saying how it was all her fault. That she started it by falling on you and the two of you fell on me and my dance partner, and then all heck broke loose."

"It wasn't her fault. I should have been paying more attention to her instead of letting my jealousy rule my brain. She fell because I leaned, and she wasn't ready for it."

"Well, that may be true, but I think she's going to have a hard time of it this week. The gossips are going to be talking about this every day until something else happens to gain their interest."

Joe shook his head. Sadly he knew she was probably correct in her assumptions, but on the other hand, Adam was good at coming up with a plan for disasters like this. When Adam and Andi got together, Joe was sure that things would get better for her.

Meanwhile Adam had been looking and didn't see Andi or any member of her family. The more he thought though, the more he realized they had not discussed religion. To Adam, believing was what was most important not which particular church building one entered. So he realized he had no idea which church her family might attend. Apparently it wasn't this one. He expected that he would find them home after services, and then perhaps he could spend some time talking with her and finding out more about her. At least that was his expectation.

What was unexpected though was the messenger who arrived at about that time. There had been a freak storm the night before up on the timber slopes they were currently working. The sudden heavy downpour had loosened some soil and started a mudslide. The flume had been damaged, and a couple of men had been hurt trying to clear away debris. They were facing a contract deadline and someone had to go deal with the emergency. As soon as it was all explained, Ben, Hoss, and Joe looked at Adam who nodded his head. He was the logical one to go. He said his goodbyes and rode off heading to the ranch to pick up things he would need before heading to the camps.

Chapter 4

After church, Hoss got to take Lisha on a wide ranging tour of everything that could be seen on the Ponderosa if you were heading for the ranch house but taking the most scenic routes. It was nearly dinnertime when they arrived at the ranch house, and Lisha's mother was fighting panic. She wasn't used to such wild country and that it took so many hours to see the views of the lake was incomprehensible to her. Lisha assured her that they had been completely safe the whole time, but her mother was still fussing over her at dinner. Ben had spent the afternoon with Marcus and his son which meant that he was looking forward to a full day of work on Monday. Joe arrived home just in time to be seated for dinner before Hop Sing brought in the food. Hoss sat next to Lisha but she hardly spoke during the meal.

"Joseph, does you late return mean that you and Liz are back on good terms with one another?" Ben wouldn't have asked in front of everyone except that big grin Joe was sporting indicated he wanted to tell them.

"Yes, it does. We're having dinner with her parents on Wednesday. Her father is inviting a few friends as well."

"Well, son, that sounds wonderful, but did you forget that we sent Adam up to the camps, and he may not be back by then?"

Joe groaned. Adam had been going to make a delivery of horses to Reno because he had some contracts to deliver and payments to collect there. If he didn't make it back before Wednesday, Joe would have to do it. The plan had been to leave on Wednesday and return on Saturday. Hoss was supposed to go along so he groaned too when he remembered. Then they had to explain it all to the Wendts. It was unlikely that Adam would return in time to do it, and Ben would be reluctant to send him right out again anyway. They all knew he would be putting in long days at the camps getting everything up and running again and would deserve some time to rest up when he did get home.

"I'll have to get over to Liz's house and see if they could reschedule for Saturday. Could we leave on Tuesday and plan to be back on Friday?"

"Pa, is there any way that some one else could go with Joe?"

Ben suddenly had what he thought was a wonderful idea. He suspected that Hoss would be willing too under the circumstances. He didn't even feel badly about it because Hoss would benefit even if he would also bear the burden of Marcus and his son.

"Well, Hoss, if you were willing to host the Wendts, I could go with Joe. We could leave on Tuesday so Joe could be back for a dinner with Liz's family on Saturday. I could handle the contracts and payments that Adam was going to do while Joe could deliver the horses and get payment for those. You'll have to get them to the stage depot on time Friday for their trip out."

"I can do it, Pa. Adam can help me when he gets back."

"As long as you give your brother some time to clean up and rest. He's working very hard up at the camps so I don't want you handing over this responsibility to him as soon as he gets back."

"Oh, I would never do that to Adam, Pa." But Hoss was already thinking that with Marcus gone to town every day, he would have time with Lisha only if her mother and brother were kept busy. Adam could take over hosting them, and Hoss would handle the hosting duties for Lisha and Marcus. That's what he was going to tell Adam as soon as he got back.

With the major issues settled, Hoss invited Lisha out to the barn to see the litter of kittens Hoss had seen in the barn while they were harnessing up the carriage and surrey that morning. She ooohed and aaahed as he expected. Then he took her arm and guided her to the garden behind the house. Once they got to the bench there, he asked her to sit.

"I really want to spend all the time I can with you, Lisha. It makes me feel real awful when I think of you leaving on Friday."

"Hoss, I feel the same way. I wish there was some way I could stay. But I have a job, and Mama needs me. You saw the way she was so upset when we got back. I know she was worrying about me, but also about herself. You've seen how my father is, and my brother is a spoiled brat because Daddy gives him everything he wants. Could you imagine living with those two?"

"But, Lisha, she already does."

"Yes, but we have each other. Without me, what would Mama do?"

"So, you've been thinking on this too?"

"Yes, and yesterday all I could think about was finding a way to live here closer to you. But today, reality hit, I guess. There are so many others affected by the decisions we make. Hoss, you are the most wonderful man I have ever met. You have the most beautiful eyes I could imagine. You are so sweet and gentle and kind. I will never find another one like you."

Hoss leaned over and kissed Lisha who responded enthusiastically. They hugged and kissed and whispered endearments. Hoss had tears in his eyes as he thought of her leaving. He was glad it was getting darker for Lisha wouldn't see them. What he didn't see was that she had tears in her eyes too. She had looked a long time for someone who was the opposite of her father, and now that she had found him, she was going to lose him. Hoss said they ought to go inside for they had been outside for hours and the family would be worrying. Lisha shrugged and walked to the house with him. The rest of their time together would be bittersweet. Hoss would take her on a picnic, up to see his part of the Ponderosa where he hoped to build a house someday, and to the meadow where fawns and other critters would cavorting through the wildflowers that were in full bloom.

After seeing Liz on Monday and explaining the problems, Joe left with the horses and in the company of his father early on Tuesday. Late on Tuesday, Adam returned. As expected, he was grimy and tired. He could have spent the night at the camp and returned the next morning but had thought his father would be expecting him back for the trip to Reno. He was immensely relieved to find he didn't have to go. He asked Hop Sing to draw a bath and then headed up to his room to get some clean clothing. His bellow could have been heard for a mile or more if someone had been out there listening.

"Who was in my room? There's ink spilled on my drafting table, some of my tools are damaged, and there are ink stains on my guitar which now has a broken string."

Adam was saying each of these things very slowly and deliberately as he moved down the stairs like a cougar stalking its prey. His eyes never left the young Wendt who stood and moved behind his father. Marcus had a very worried expression on his face but thought it better that he not interfere with Adam who was quite intimidating when he was angry apparently. When Adam got to the chair where Marcus was sitting, Marcus junior was standing behind his father with a smug look on his face. He was sure his father would protect him from any retribution for he always had. Adam took the chair Marcus was sitting in and slid it out of the way. Marcus junior suddenly lost his smug look. Before he could escape, Adam grabbed his wrists and turned his hands over. They were predictably stained with ink.

"Adam, I'll pay for any damages he's done. He didn't mean any harm by it. He's just always been so curious. He takes after me that way, I guess. Adam, did you hear me?"

"Marcus, when you were a child, did you do anything like this?"

"Well, yes I did but perhaps not quite so often or as badly as my son does."

"And what did your parents do when you did those things?"

"Oh, my father used to give me a good hiding."

"Did that help you remember not to do those things?"

"Well, yes, of course it did. Oh, oh, you don't want me to do that to my son, do you?"

"You can do it, or I will. Perhaps we should let Marcus junior decide which one of us he wants to administer his punishment?"

"Papa, I want Papa. He won't hit me, will you, Papa?"

"You or me: you choose."

"Marcus, go to your room."

"No, you can't make me. I'll stay right here."

Adam nearly grabbed him at that point, but surprisingly, Marcus junior also had a mother who had a backbone it seemed. She walked up and took her son by the arm and started pulling him to the stairs. He shoved his mother away, and that was what it took for Marcus to see what kind of son he was raising. He walked over and forcefully marched his son up the stairs. The sounds of the spanking weren't heard but the cries of the boy were. Marcus came walking down the stairs a short time later.

"I'm sorry. I should have seen it. I guess my lack of social graces extends to what is happening in my own family. There will be no more behavior like that from my son if he knows what is good for him."

Lisha and Hoss walked back in about that time and wondered what had happened. Adam was clearly angry, and Marcus and his wife looked worried. Adam just said he was going to take his bath, and left the Wendts to answer any questions. Hoss decided he better wait until the next morning before telling Adam he was responsible for Mrs. Wendt and for Marcus junior. He would just have to tell him it was Pa's idea.

Chapter 5

At breakfast the next morning, Adam's mood was poor to begin and only got worse when Hoss informed him that he would be hosting Mrs. Wendt and Marcus junior. Adam had hoped to ride to town to see Andi and explain why he had not seen her since Saturday. Well he supposed he would have to do this because Hoss told him it was his father's idea. He did get suspicious with cause when Marcus left for town for meetings with the Mineowners' Association and Hoss drove off in the carriage with Lisha. This had all the signs of a set-up. He was looking after the departing carriage with a frown when Mrs. Wendt walked up behind him.

"Don't be too angry with them. They only have two days left together and they have been manipulating everyone in order to spend as much time together as they can. It actually has surprised me that Lisha hasn't asked to stay longer. I did have the feeling that she was feeling pretty strongly about your brother, but she's talking about leaving Friday anyway."

"Well I was hoping to find a little time to visit my lady too, but I guess I understand that Hoss' has less time than I do, so I'll be gracious."

"I have to tell you that my son is afraid to come out of his bedroom this morning. If you could talk to him and tell him what is expected of him exactly, I think that you will find he is a much better behaved boy than you would expect."

At Adam's skeptical look, she felt she had to continue.

"He is a lot like his father. What makes Marcus so good at what he does is that he sees everything in black and white, in solids and liquids or vapor. I have always tried to talk with him that way. Abstractions are not something that he readily understands nor is nuance. As a parent, that is not a good thing though. He saw his son as either being good or bad. Because most of what he does is acceptable, he labeled him good and thought there was nothing more to do. The experience last night shook his belief in his son. It needed to happen and I thank you for doing it."

Adam looked at her and nodded. He walked into the house and up the stairs where he knocked on Marcus junior's door. There was no answer so he tried the handle to find the door locked. He gave him one minute to open the door before he broke it in and then timed it on his watch. At just under one minute, Adam heard the lock click and he opened the door.

"You will not enter my room. You will treat your mother with respect which means no talking rudely to her and no pushing, shoving, kicking, or any other threatening behavior. That also applies to every other person on this ranch. You will ask before doing anything outside. Is that clear?"

The boy shook his head yes.

"Now Marcus junior is an awkward way to address someone. I will call you Marc and you will answer to that. Is that clear?"

Again, he nodded yes.

"Now, are you hungry? You missed breakfast but I know the cook and he'll make some flapjacks for you if I ask."

Again, he nodded yes.

"All right, then. Get dressed for outdoors and be downstairs in no less than five minutes. I will tell Hop Sing to prepare some breakfast for you."

Adam turned and left. He heard some rustling in the room and smiled to himself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The next thing he knew, he was facedown in the hallway. The little brat had thrown a brass candleholder and hit him in the back of the head. He heard footsteps and as Marc tried to run around him, he grabbed his ankle toppling him to the floor. He got to his feet, and pulled Marc up by his arm and marched him down the stairs and to the guest bedroom down there. He pushed Marc into that room and pulled the door closed. He stood there for a moment holding his throbbing head.

"You're bleeding!"

"Your son's response to my direct and clear instructions was to throw a candleholder at my head. Now if you would watch him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere, I'm going to get Hop Sing to see if he can stop the bleeding."

Adam came out of the kitchen after about ten minutes with a bandage wrapped around his head holding a wad of bandage on the back of his head. He got his hat and gunbelt on, and then went to the spare bedroom.

"What are you going to do?"

""I am going to administer his punishment. He's going out to where a crew is clearing brush and he's working there today."

Adam opened the door to find Marc stretched out on the bed with a smirk on his face. Adam ordered him off the bed and he refused so Adam grabbed an ankle and pulled him off the bed to land with a thump on the floor. Then he ordered him to stand and Marc did after thinking about it only briefly. Adam marched him outside and pushed him up onto the seat of the buckboard. He pulled Sport from the hitching rail and tied him behind the wagon. Then he climbed in the seat and snapped the reins to get the wagon moving. After about twenty minutes, they arrived at the area the men were working where Adam ordered Marc out of the wagon. Then he gave instructions to the foreman.

"This is Marc. If he doesn't work this morning, he doesn't get lunch. If he doesn't work after lunch, he walks back to the ranch house. It's only about three miles and he probably won't get lost and there probably aren't any wolves or coyotes around today because it's hot. He can start by unloading the tools from the wagon and putting them where you want them."

Adam untied Sport and rode back toward the ranch house leaving Marc in the hands of the veteran crew. They wouldn't put up with any of his nonsense especially after Adam made it clear that he was to be treated as any other parolee on the payroll. Later that afternoon when the crew arrived back at the ranch, Marc hopped off the back of the wagon to walk to the porch where Adam and his mother were enjoying some lemonade and resting in the shade. Shorty called him back and told him he wasn't done until all the tools were unloaded and back in the tool shed. The men unhitched the team and took care of them leaving Marc to unload the wagon by himself. When he was finished, Shorty walked over and slapped him on the shoulder and said he did a good job. Marc asked if he was done, and Shorty nodded yes. Marc then walked over to the porch where his mother said he needed to apologize to Adam. He said he was sorry and then sat in a chair next to her. He was too tired to fight back. Adam handed him a glass of lemonade which he gulped down and then was reminded by his mother to say thank you. He choked that out and Adam poured another glass of lemonade for him.

Hoss and Lisha drove into the yard about that time. They had spent the day exploring the Ponderosa and each other. It had been warm enough that they had ended up swimming in the lake. They had no swimwear so they had stayed out long enough for Lisha's hair to dry so no one would guess what they had been doing. One more day was all that they had, and Hoss was having trouble even thinking about that. He was feeling as if Lisha was the only one for him, and that he would love her forever. Yet on Friday, she was leaving probably forever. Adam saw the wistful look Hoss gave to Lisha as she went inside to change. He decided he would do nothing to interfere with his brother's plans even if he had been pushed into it.

That night, Adam heard footsteps creeping down the hallway and correctly assumed it was Lisha going to Hoss' room. He guessed that she had done that every night since Saturday but he had been gone and the night before he had been dead tired. Tonight he was his usual alert self, and his thoughts turned to Andi. He was looking forward to seeing her again and hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him for not contacting her for a week. Something about her sweet and gentle nature appealed to him on a visceral level. He decided he would see her on Friday no matter what.

Chapter 6

At breakfast on Thursday morning, Adam asked Marc if there was anything he would like to do that day. Marcus had announced the previous night that his work was done. When Marc said he would like to try fishing, Marcus agreed it sounded like a wonderful idea. When his wife agreed to the idea, it was unanimous. Adam couldn't help but tease Hoss by asking if he and Lisha would be going with them. Hoss stammered and finally was able to answer.

"We planned to go check out the rock paintings up on the bluff and we'll be gone all day." Adam smirked.

"That's too bad, Hoss, I know how much you like fishing and hauling in the big one. I bet Lisha would like to help you with that too."

As Lisha and Hoss walked outside to get the surrey ready, Lisha whispered to Hoss.

"He knows, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he knows. He doesn't miss much that's going on around him. I'm just glad your family don't have that talent."

After readying the surrey, they left and Lisha was pressed up next to Hoss on the seat. She wanted as much physical contact with him today as she could. It was their last day together. Tomorrow morning, they would be heading to town to catch the stage for home. She got a tear in her eye just thinking about it so she resolved not to think about it and just enjoy the day. She looked up at Hoss with a smile and he grinned down at her. Gosh she loved that smile and those blue eyes.

Back at the house, Adam was hitching up the carriage when Marc asked if he could help. Adam looked warily at him but seeing no guile, thanked him and told him what to do. Soon they were ready to go with Marcus and his wife in the back seat, and Marc next to Adam on the front seat. As they drove out of the yard and onto the road, Adam handed the reins to Marc who looked at him in surprise.

"To go faster, snap the reins. To slow down, pull back. To keep going the same speed, just hold the reins firmly but don't pull on them. We can speed up a little so snap the reins once."

Marc did that and looked at Adam with a big grin when the horses sped up a little. Adam nodded at him.

"Things will go just fine today if you remember to follow instructions. I'll tell you to do things so that you can be successful and to do things that need to be done. Anything else, please ask first."

As they neared the turnoff, Adam asked Marc to slow the team and then put his hands on top of Marc's hands and showed him how to turn the horses. Once on the rougher road to the river, Adam asked him to keep to the slower pace because of all the things that could go wrong with this type of trail.

"Just enjoy the ride now. The horses know the way. Keep a firm hold of the reins, and they'll get us there soon."

Marc was still a little afraid of Adam, but when he did what he was told, he found that the going was a lot more pleasant. Although he would not likely admit it, it had been fun working with the men the day before. As he had worked, they had talked with him and told jokes. Some of those jokes would have highly offended his mother, and the men had been careful to warn him about whom not to tell those jokes to. He felt more grownup by the way they talked with him, and nobody yelled at him either. Now today, Adam was treating him more like a grown-up too. He wished his father would treat him this same way, and that was the exact same thought running through Marcus' head. He had seen the results of just two days of Adam's more forceful and energetic handling of his son. Marcus' natural inclination to analyze everything already had him deciding to watch Adam and copy this style of his in dealing with Marc.

Fishing was a success. Both Marcus and Marc were able to land several large fish under Adam's tutelage. Mrs. Wendt sat under a tree reading and occasionally watching the two men and her son fish. By the end of the day, they had a nice stringer of fish for dinner and Marcus and Marc both had acquired a mild sunburn. Back at the ranch house, Hop Sing gave them some salve to spread on the burn and soon they were much more comfortable. Hop Sing was happy to be able to serve fish for dinner. He prepared rice and vegetables to accompany the main course of fried fish. Hoss and Lisha arrived just before dinner. Adam nudged Hoss out onto the porch soon after the couple had entered the house and told him to button up his trousers before he offended anyone. Hoss hastily complied as Adam smirked.

"I hope it's been worth it because you owe me big time for this." And with that Adam turned and went back into the house.

After dinner, the whole group did some singing and then the Wendts all retired early. They had a long trip ahead of them, and it was difficult to get any good sleep when traveling by stage. Adam sat with a book and Hoss asked him if he was going to bed. Adam said not for at least an hour or two because he was so engrossed in his new book. Adam saw Lisha peeking around the corner at the top of the stairs and knew she had heard too. He would be sure to give them enough time to make their rendezvous before he headed to his own bed. After Hoss went upstairs, Adam found he couldn't concentrate on his book as a certain dark haired woman with beautiful green eyes kept intruding in his thoughts.

Upstairs Lisha slipped down the hallway and into Hoss' room for their last night together. They kissed and hugged and touched each other intimately. Hoss asked her to stay but she said she couldn't. She wondered if he meant tonight or if he meant for her not to leave on the stage. It didn't really matter though. Her answer had to be the same either way. She kissed him passionately one last time and slipped out of his bedroom to return to hers. There was still light from downstairs so she knew Adam was not yet in his room to hear her. He probably knew too that she had spent some time in Hoss' bedroom each night too. Tears were running down her face before she reached her bed as she thought this would be the last night she would see Hoss, and it was breaking her heart.

The next morning after breakfast, Hoss hitched up the carriage to take his lover and her family to the stage lines. Nothing could make him smile this morning not even the scrumptious breakfast Hop Sing had prepared for their guests last morning. Adam was gone with the hands finishing up some work for the week. Hoss took the family to the stage depot and waited until the stage was rolling down the street before he climbed into the carriage for the long lonely ride home. His heart had broken and it seemed there was nothing to help him now. He had kissed her softly in goodbye and then had let her go. Once he got home and had unhitched the carriage, Adam was just getting back.

"Adam, I'm heading out to the western lineshack. I plan to spend a few days there by myself. Just let everyone know I'm all right, but I just need some time. I'll be home early next week I think."

After a short time and with saddlebags packed, Hoss mounted up to ride off. Adam offered his help if it was wanted but Hoss just said 'thanks, but not now' before wheeling Chub and heading out. Adam felt very badly for his brother but couldn't see a solution. He stood and watched his brother until he was a speck in the distance. Adam planned to go inside to bathe and dress for a trip to town to see Andi. He wanted to make sure his back was loosened up after all the work he had done and smiled as he thought of the last two times he had seen her and ended up flat on his back. He was rather looking forward to that happening again. Whistling a tune, he entered the washroom to start heating water for a bath.

In less than an hour, Adam was saddling up Sport preparing to go to town to see Andi when a carriage pulled into the yard. He walked out to see whom it was and was shocked. Lisha was there with a big grin.

"What happened? I thought you would be halfway to Placerville by now."

"On the stage, Mama asked why I wasn't asking to stay with Hoss. I said I couldn't leave her alone. She said, 'Nonsense, I've been alone before. Your father will hire a companion for me like he did when you were little. Nancy wasn't your nanny although I suppose you had no reason to understand that. Your father has always understood that he is not good company. You luckily did not inherit whatever makes him so but of course you can see that Marc did. You should stay with Hoss.' and that was that. Papa said 'Of course' and paid for me to take the next stage back and gave me money for expenses. I took a room in a boarding house in town and rented a carriage and here I am. Where is Hoss?"

Adam took a deep breath.

"He rode off to be by himself for a while. Don't look so upset. I know where he's going and I'll take you there. I don't suppose you have any riding clothes with you?"

At her response, he explained what they were going to do.

"I'll get some of Joe's clothes and a valise. You can change in the washroom and pack your dress in the valise. We won't be able to catch up to him, so you will have to spend the night at the line shack. I'll tell everyone you stayed here at the house until Hoss got back. All right?"

Lisha smiled again, and Adam set off to get the tasks started. Once Lisha was changed with extra bedding rolled up behind the saddle on another horse, they headed out to surprise Hoss. Several hours later as they crested a rise, the line shack could be seen in the distance. Smoke was curling out of the chimney and they could see Hoss moving around the front of the cabin. Adam pulled his pistol to fire three times. He told Lisha to hold her horse so he wouldn't bolt. Then he fired and they saw Hoss react immediately. Adam waved his arm and Hoss waved back.

"Now go on. No matter how pleasant it would be to see this reunion, I think Hoss especially would appreciate the privacy. I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

With that Adam wheeled Sport to ride back home, and Lisha began to gallop toward the cabin and the love of her life. Once Adam returned to the Ponderosa, it was dark. Lights were on in the house so he knew his father and brother had returned even before he saw their horses in the stable. He unsaddled and groomed Sport before trudging to the house for the inquisition. He walked inside to find his father and brother at the dining table.

"All right, here's a synopsis. Hoss and Lisha are in love. The Wendts left this morning. Hoss headed out to the western line shack to be alone for a while. Lisha changed her mind and came back. I took her out there for their reunion. Expect wedding bells soon. By the way, if anyone asks, Lisha is here tonight waiting for Hoss to return. Tomorrow I am going to town to see Andi and earthquakes and floods are not stopping me so don't even think to suggest anything else. Goodnight to you both. I'm tired."

Hop Sing came out of the kitchen when he heard Adam's voice.

"Miss Miranda was here to see you. I tell her where you go. She not want to wait."

With a deep sigh, Adam turned and went up the stairs to bed. He planned to get an early start in the morning.

Chapter 7

In the morning, Adam didn't get as early a start as he wished. His father was not satisfied with his 'synopsis' and wanted to know more. By the time chores were done and all the questions were answered, it was nearing noon. Adam finally headed out for town and when he arrived, he went immediately to Andi's parents' home. What he found when he got there was a huge surprise. The house was empty. He asked two men who were there what had happened, and they said the family had moved on. He sat down on the front porch steps and wondered what the heck had happened. Finally, he walked to the mercantile to ask Mr. and Mrs. Davis if they knew what had happened.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Andi and her family went? I just stopped by her house and there's no one there any more."

Mrs. Davis walked into the back room and finally Mr. Davis turned toward him.

"She blames you. She figures you shoulda been here helping the poor girl out."

"Helping her with what?"

"Well, with the rumors and the gossip and such. It got so bad she was a nervous wreck. We had to let her go. The breakage was worth more than the work she did for us. Then her father lost his job and the family had to move on looking for work. We woulda liked to help them out but we can't afford it."

"All of this happened in a week? Where did they go?"

"Well, Andi said we wasn't to tell you cause she didn't want to see you again."

"Why? What did I do?"

Adam's thoughts turned to his behavior with her after the dance. He thought that perhaps after she had a chance at reflection she had decided he had not acted like enough of a gentleman. But what Mr. Davis said next floored him.

"The missus saw her last night after she found out what you did. She won't likely be able to forgive you for that. To lead her on like that, then ignore her like she don't exist, and then less than a week later, you're with another woman, well that just don't sit right with either of us. I expect her parents feel the same way, so you shouldn't be thinking to chase after her. You hurt that sweet woman pretty badly. I never thought you were that kind, but I guess one never knows."

Not knowing what to say, Adam said nothing. He understood that she didn't know him very well but if she thought he could act that way, she didn't think too much of him or his character. There was no trust, not even a hint of it. He turned and walked out without saying a word but his scarred heart was cracked again. He really wondered why no woman ever stayed with him. He lost them all. This time it hurt more than ever though because he had thought that sweet and gentle woman would return his feelings. He knew it was sudden and impulsive but his feelings for her were strong and genuine. His father was likely to accept that as true, and the thought of going home and seeing the joy that Hoss and Lisha had just made him cringe. Not seeing a good alternative at this point, he rode home seeing Joe on the way.

"Back so soon, older brother? I thought you would be home late after seeing Andi."

"Didn't see her. She's gone."

"Well, where did she go?"

"Don't know. No one will tell me. Apparently, I'm a selfish two-timing cad who doesn't deserve her."

With that Adam spurred his horse on leaving Joe sputtering with questions. Joe continued on then not letting Adam's quandary affect his plans. He arrived early for dinner and was able to visit with Liz and her parents before dinner. He hoped that would mean that after dinner, he could take Liz for a walk out in the moonlight and spend some quality time with her. Things worked out just as he hoped. He had the feeling that her parents were encouraging him which made him feel just a little uncomfortable.

Once they were walking, Joe wrapped his arms around Liz to pull her in for a kiss, but she resisted. He leaned back then to look at her wondering what had happened.

"Joe, I've seen no one else for the last six weeks except you. I've been wondering about our relationship. Do you plan on courting me, or do you plan to keep seeing me the way you have?"

"Well, I had been thinking of courting, but I hadn't made up my mind yet."

"Joe, I'm not sure if I will love you. I like you more than anyone. You're cute, and clever, and funny, and exciting to be with. But it seems something is missing. I'm not the most important thing in your life, am I?"

"Well, of course you are. I'm here with you and no one else."

"But last Saturday at the dance, you let the fight come first."

"Now, honey, all the men got involved in that fight. It wasn't like I had a choice. If I walked away, I would have been called a coward. No one respects someone who doesn't stand up for himself."

"But, Joe, Adam got Andi out of there. He waded into the middle of that fight just to rescue her, and then he got her outside. No one thought any less of him, and he had only known her for two days. We had been together for over a month, and you weren't bothered at all when I said I would get myself home. You kept on swinging until Sheriff Coffee showed up."

As Joe thought about what she had said, he had to admit that the fight had been as much fun as being with Liz at the dance. And he hadn't thought of her at all during the fight. It was only afterwards that he felt bad about abandoning her.

"What are you thinking then? Do you want to stop seeing me?"

"I'll still see you. You are fun to be with, but you need to decide if I'm the one for you or not. Unless you say you want to court me, I will entertain offers from other men to go to dinner, or for a walk."

"Other men have been making offers?"

"Of course they have. I turned them all down of course. I had to talk to you first and see how you felt. But unless you're willing to make a commitment to me, I can't make a commitment to be here for you exclusively. I do want to get married at some point. If you aren't interested in that, I understand. Maybe we just don't have strong enough feelings for each other."

After this conversation, Joe's whole plan for the evening was ruined. He couldn't in good conscience try to seduce her after this. So instead, they walked and talked. Joe got the whole sorry story of what had happened with Andi and her family. Liz said she had looked so forlorn the last time she had seen her. It had made her wonder if what she felt for Joe was love or infatuation because Andi looked like a woman who had lost in love. After a long walk, Joe kissed Liz goodnight on the porch of her home and said goodnight. He told her he had a lot to think about and wanted to talk to her again on Sunday after church and wondered if they could go on a picnic together in the afternoon. She agreed and smiled at him then hoping the two of them could figure out their feelings for each other.

Once Joe arrived home, he found his father and Hoss deep in conversation. He grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and sprawled on the settee. Hoss was asking if he thought it was too soon to propose marriage and if it was, how long did he have to wait. Ben said by the way he phrased the question, he ought to just ask because obviously he already knew he wanted to ask her.

"Well, maybe there'll be a double wedding then."

"Joe, are you going to ask Liz? I would be so proud to see both of you married."

"Nah, not me, Adam. He's got it bad for Andi."

"But he came back here early and never said a word to us. He just stormed up those stairs like a storm marching over the mountains. Pa and I didn't want to get struck by lightning so we just let him go."

"Andi left. She heard from Hop Sing that Adam was with Lisha and assumed that the two of them were, you know, together. She had a rough week with all the talk about her during the dance and after."

Ben and Hoss were surprised by that, and Ben had to ask.

"What happened after? Adam never said anything about after."

"Well, Liz said that a number of ladies had expected Adam to ask them to the social. When he didn't and asked a newcomer to town who worked at the mercantile, they were upset. You would think he asked a saloon gal to go with him the way they were talking about her. Anyway, they were curious about the two of them and there's no polite way to say it, but they spied on them. Apparently they got very, ahh, cosy with each other after the dance. When he didn't see her on Sunday and wasn't there at all during the week, the gossip really got into gear about this supposedly loose woman who works at the mercantile. Got her so upset, she couldn't work without breaking something so they let her go. Then she came out here Friday night to see if Adam had any honorable intentions because her family was pulling up stakes. I guess she wanted to know if there was a reason for her to get a room in town and stay. Hop Sing told her then that Adam went riding with Lisha."

"Well, little brother, where did she go?"

"The family went to Reno. Her father has an offer of a job there which includes housing."

"You gonna risk entering the lion's den and tell older brother?"

"You think he's still awake?"

At their looks, Joe knew what a silly question that was. Adam wouldn't likely sleep at all after the evening he had had. Joe walked up the stairs and down the hall to Adam's room where he knocked softly and then more forcefully. Still no hearing a response, he tried the door and it was unlocked.

"Apparently, you still don't understand when I would rather be alone."

Adam was laying on his bed in the dark. With light from the hallway, Joe could see he was still dressed.

"I thought you'd like to know that Andi is in Reno."

"Doesn't matter. She doesn't want to see me. She thinks so little of me that she was willing to believe the worst without ever asking me about it."

"Don't be so selfish. That poor girl had a horrible week. You were seen together after the dance, and there was a lot of talk about her in town. She was a nervous wreck because of it. She had to be so upset then to learn her father was moving the family. Think about it from her side, would ya?"

"Just leave me be."

"Wallow in it all you want, but you could go see her and make things right."

With that, Joe walked out slamming the door behind him. Unlike Ben and Hoss, he expected immediate results from his common sense approach. Downstairs, Ben and Hoss discussed whether the news would get Adam to think it through and make the right decision by morning or would it take him until Monday. Then they both went to bed too.

Chapter 8

Early on Sunday morning, Ben walked downstairs in his robe to have breakfast before dressing for church. First he planned to have a nice cup of coffee and sit on the porch to enjoy a quiet morning. He was surprised when he got to the porch to see the stable door open, but then he thought a bit and assumed he knew which son was out there. He wasn't wrong. Adam came walking toward the house a short time later.

"Good morning. The chores are done. I'm going inside to get cleaned up and change."

"Well, that was nice of you to do for your brothers. I'm sure they'll appreciate it. Have some energy you needed to work off this morning?"

Adam's small crooked grin was all that Ben needed to see to know that his son had worked through things in his mind.

"Going to church with us this morning?"

"Nope. Going to take a little trip. Might be home tomorrow. Not sure."

"While you're in Reno, you could spend a little time meeting with our brokers there and go to the Parley ranch to see how we're doing with getting an agreement with them on those bulls we want."

Adam nodded. He should have known his father would know what he planned. He walked into the washroom just before Hoss walked out to the porch still buttoning his shirt. Ben told him the chores were done and was rewarded with a huge grin and Hoss wheeled to go back inside undoubtedly straight to the dining table. Adam was on his way before the three of them left for church. Joe took the carriage because he had high hopes for today, and Hoss drove the surrey for the same reason. Ben thought they made a funny looking caravan but understood why.

Once they were at church, Hoss and Joe gathered their ladies and sat next to Ben in their usual spot. Everyone in church was guessing at the significance of that. Hoss was planning to ask Lisha to marry him. He hoped to take her for a ride in the surrey to where he wanted to build a home for them and ask her there. He was pretty sure she would say yes or he would have asked her in town so he could escape quickly if she said no, but there seemed to be no need to do that. After the service, Hoss planned to introduce Lisha to Doctor Martin to see if there was a chance that he would like to hire a nurse.

On the other hand, Joe was ready to establish a different kind of relationship with Liz. He wanted to continue to see her when they could, but he would no longer dominate her time and would curb his jealousy. He thought they should keep their relationship as is and not get any more deeply involved physically with each other. He hoped she would agree and then after a month or so, they could re-evaluate how they felt about the situation. She was exciting, vivacious, pretty, and smart. She was everything he thought he wanted in a woman, and yet there was no spark. His father had said that perhaps they needed time for love to grow so Joe wanted it to give it that chance.

Both Hoss and Joe found that their plans were well thought out. They worked. Bu the end of the afternoon, both were driving back to the Ponderosa grinning. Hoss had spent most of the afternoon with Lisha in his embrace. Joe had talked with Liz until they were comfortable knowing what each other were thinking. They did kiss quite a bit as well but their passion was restrained by the knowledge they had shared. At some point, Hoss and Joe thought about Adam and each hoped that things were working out well for him in Reno too.

Late Sunday afternoon, Andi was pulling weeds in front of the house where her family was now staying. Her father had gotten the job with the Parley ranch handling their books and contracts. There was this extra cottage on the ranch, and he had been offered the chance to have his family live there as part of his compensation for the job. He had readily agreed. It would be the first chance at a relatively permanent home for his family since they had arrived in Nevada nearly twenty years earlier. Andi had seen these small rose bushes that had been planted in front of the cottage. She thought if she pulled the weeds and perhaps enriched the area with some more fertile soil, she could have a pretty rose garden.

"You look like you know what you're doing with those roses."

The rich baritone voice drilled right through her and her heart began to race. She looked over a few feet and saw the black boots and the black striped trousers. It was him but what was he doing here was her only thought.

"Will you at least look at me?"

Standing quickly, Andi looked at Adam and then turned away.

"You weren't very interested in seeing me last week. It was awful. People saw us together and said the most terrible things about me. And then you weren't there at all and they said even worse things. They said you didn't care about me. That you got what you wanted and I would never see you again. I got fired, and we needed that money. When I knew Papa was making us leave, I went to see you and your cook told me that you were already with another woman. So why are you here now?"

Whirling away from Adam with tears in her eyes, Andi snagged her dress on the rose bush, and as she bent to unsnag it, she started to fall forward and her dress ripped free of the thorns. Adam reached out to throw his arms around Andi to stop her fall and pulled her to him. He kissed her but got no response. He kissed her cheeks then and then her forehead before pulling her resistant body into his embrace and just holding her. Slowly she relaxed. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him too.

"It wasn't true, was it? None of it was true?"

Adam kissed her again and this time she responded. She kissed him with all the passion she had.

"You wouldn't hold me and kiss me like this, if it was true. You wouldn't have come all this way to see me if it was true. Oh, Adam. I'm sorry I doubted you. I was just so hurt. This is all so new to me, I didn't know what to think."

"Sweetheart, if we trust each other, no one will be able to pull us apart. If you're going to be with a Cartwright, you will need to be ready for stories and gossip all the time. But I will always be there for you in the end. Sunday I was called away for three days to the timber camps. Then when I got home, I was manipulated into playing host for our house-guests. On Friday as I was getting ready to come see you, I ended up having to escort Lisha to go see Hoss. On Saturday, I did make it to town to see you, but you were gone. That was the first I knew of what those jealous women had done. I had no idea they were spying on us on Saturday and that they would tell tales to harm your reputation. I am so sorry about that."

Then Andi kissed Adam. She wanted him to know that she desired him too. He smiled after their kiss and asked if there was somewhere they could go to talk. She said they could talk on the porch but his raised eyebrow let her know that there was more he wanted to do than just talk. She smiled and went inside to tell her parents that she and Adam would be taking a walk. She picked up a throw on the way out the door. Her parents were very confused at this point, but she had promised them she would explain everything to them this evening. Adam and Andi walked up to a grove of trees on the hillside behind the cottage. The spot was shielded from view by low growing bushes. Andi spread the blanket on the ground and Adam sat and she stood until he took her hand and pulled her down into his lap kissing her passionately as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you come back to the Ponderosa with me?"

"Mama and Papa would never approve of that."

"Will you come back to Virginia City then?"

"I can't afford to do that and my parents don't have any extra money either."

"What if I can get you a job? I know I can't pay your expenses because people would see that as something wrong, but I could help you get a job."

"Yes, that would work. We could take the stage so no one would think anything was wrong in our behavior."

"Oh, so we can't do this any more?" and Adam pulled Andi down beside him and leaned down to kiss her as passionately as he knew how. He pulled her body close so that it molded to his. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she reciprocated. They kissed and their tongues danced together.

"Oh no, you can do this as often as you want as long as no one can see."

Laughing, Adam pulled her into an embrace and just held her. He knew what he wanted to say next but was having a hard time actually saying the words. He began humming a tune.

"What song is that? I don't think I ever heard that one."

"Well it's a song I was writing in my head as I rode here. It's pretty rough. It's a song for you, but it isn't finished yet."

"Please sing it for me."

"Well, the words and the music may change but this is what I have so far." And he sang to her softly.

Dance with me in the dance of love

Dance with me and be my love

Dance with me in love today

Dance with me to our wedding day

Dance with me to the end of day

Dance with me to heaven my love

Dance with me in the dance of love

When Adam finished singing, Andi was in shock. His voice was beautiful. The song was sung with heartfelt emotion, and that fourth line had taken her breath away.

"That song is for me?"

"Yes, every word of it was written for you."

"Then?"

"Yes, I want you to marry me."

There were no words that were necessary. Andi grabbed Adam with a hand on each cheek and kissed him soundly with tears running down her face. Adam smiled.

"I take it that was a yes?"

"But this is so sudden. I don't know what my parents are going to say."

"After the stories they heard this past week, I would imagine they might be relieved to find that I am an honorable man, and I would do nothing to hurt you. I love you. I know it happened fast, so fast I still don't understand it, but that doesn't really matter."

"I guess so. We've already suffered through problems and difficulties and ended up in each other's arms. That has to be a good sign, don't you think? When would we marry? Where are we going to live? Is your father going to be all right with this? He must have heard some stories about me by now and I bet they weren't good ones. I'll need to get a dress. Oh Adam, I can't afford a new dress and to pay for a place to live."

Adam stopped her with a kiss.

"You do talk a lot when you're nervous. I want to marry you as soon as we can. In a week, two weeks, whatever it takes. As for expenses, the wedding bills will be mine so you don't have to worry. You'll charge everything in my name. It won't be a problem. My family will love you."

The next thing they heard was Andi's father calling out that dinner was ready. Adam smiled and took Andi's hand to walk her to the house where they would tell her parents that they were getting married. Andi's mother almost fainted in relief at the news which meant her father automatically added his blessing.

Chapter 9

"So, I just want to be sure I understand all of this. Adam, my sophisticated, rational, logical oldest son who has a university degree, has traveled widely, loves Shakespeare and the arts, and is thirty-four years old is marrying a woman twelve years younger who hasn't been outside the state of Nevada since she was two and has never seen the inside of a theatre and whom he met just over a week ago. Hoss, my calm, sensible middle son who loves nature and every 'critter' he's ever met is marrying a woman who has traveled abroad, been to college in the East, loves the theatre, and has a career as a nurse which she has no intention of quitting and who has barely stammered out two words to me in the few weeks we have known her. And my youngest son, whose moods change in the blink of an eye and who has fallen in love with every beautiful young woman he has ever met, wants time to work out his feelings about the lady he has been seeing for nearly two months who matches him in personality and likes as much as anyone possibly could. Is that about it?"

Adam, Joe, and Hoss looked around the table at each other and then back at their father.

"That about sums it up, Pa. Hoss wants to marry first, so in two weeks, there'll be the first wedding here. Andi wants some time to prepare, and she's working at the bookstore now so there's no chance of breakage so she won't be fired. In two months, we will be married. Both she and Lisha are at Clementine's boarding house so they're getting to know one another too. Lisha will start working for Paul on an as needed basis for now. And Joe will continue to see Liz and see how things work out."

Ben leaned back in his chair. Adam had returned the previous evening with his news. Hoss had told him his news on Sunday night. Joe had just explained his relationship status that morning at breakfast.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, Pa, Adam is gonna design a house for me and Lisha. I'm going to build in that meadow where I proposed to her. I told her then, that's where we was gonna live and she likes that spot."

"I'm designing another home for me and Andi. I want to have the central section done by the time we marry so we can live there right away. I'm designing it so that a wing can be added to each side and the back when and if we want to do that. Hoss' house will be designed the same way. Each house will have just three rooms at first: a kitchen, a great room in the center, and a bedroom that can be converted to a study or guest room when bedrooms are added to each."

"Son, how did you work that fast? You just got home last night."

"Actually, I've been working on these ideas for some time, but now they have a practical application. There will be some innovations like pocket doors and a water closet with a washroom off the kitchen. I'm hoping that some others like the idea too, and then maybe I'll get some work to do designing homes and other buildings. It will give me something to do over the winter months."

"Ya, Pa, can Adam and I have some time today to go into town to order stuff we're gonna need and hire some men to get started on our projects?"

"And if it's all right with Hop Sing, I would like to bring Andi out her this evening for dinner so that you can meet her."

"Of course. I can't imagine either of you getting much work done around here anyway with everything on your minds, and I would like to meet the young lady who has mesmerized my son."

Joe was about to suggest he could ride in with his brothers when Ben silenced him with a look. He wanted some work done that day.

"The good news, Joseph, is that for today, you are in charge. Hand out the work assignments and then go work where you think you're needed most."

Having the status of being in charge almost made it worthwhile for not being able to go into town. He would be his own boss for today. All three saw the look Joe had as he sat up a bit straighter, and they smiled. He was still such a kid at heart.

Hitching up the wagon and the carriage, Adam and Hoss divided up the responsibilities. Adam would hire some men to get started clearing the sites and putting in foundations by the end of the week. Hoss would take the list of items they needed and get as much as he could fit in the wagon, make arrangements for others to be delivered to the building sites, and order those items that were not in stock. Adam would see about ordering some special champagne for Hoss' wedding to Lisha. Hoss would send the telegrams to Lisha's family and to other friends who might want to attend the wedding. Hoss and Lisha would meet with the minister by day's end to confirm their wedding arrangements. Adam would find Andi let her know that the tentative dinner was now confirmed, and he would wait for her to finish work and change. With their plans set, the two headed off to Virginia City.

By noon, Adam had hired a basic crew. He had some time so he headed to the bookstore. It was new and his friend Barbara had opened up just a few weeks earlier. Adam had asked her to hire Andi, and agreed to pay her wages secretly. Barbara adored the romantic nature of his plan and enthusiastically agreed to it. It would be another of their many secrets kept as friends. Adam greeted Barbara with a hug and looked to see where Andi was. Andi was behind a bookshelf and as she came out, Barbara noted what appeared to be a little jealousy in her glance. Adam quickly walked to Andi and took her hands in his.

"I talked to my father and Hop Sing, and the dinner I tentatively invited you to is now a formal invitation. Can you be ready to go by five?"

Andi glanced to Barbara who nodded affirmatively before walking into the back room to give the couple some privacy. There were no customers in the store so Adam pulled Andi to him and kissed her. Then he said he had more errands to run, and would be by the boarding house by five to pick her up. Adam had some champagne to order and then planned on some shopping. By five he pulled the carriage to the front of Clementine's boarding house, and Andi came walking down the steps from the porch immediately.

"I'm so nervous, I couldn't sit. Mrs. Hawkins kept telling these stories about your father and the more I heard, the more nervous I got. She has quite a few stories about you too and if they're all true, you're even more amazing than I knew."

Adam grabbed her at the waist and helped her into the carriage before walking to the other side and climbing in. He snapped the reins and they were on their way.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just me. We have a lot of time before we get to the ranch so you can relax a bit."

Andi grew quiet and pensive.

"All right, what's wrong?"

Andi knew they needed to talk about this but she hated sounding so petty and jealous.

"I saw you hug Barbara today. Are you going to be hugging a lot of women? Because I have to tell you that was hard for me to see."

"I'm twelve years older than you. Twelve years is a lot of time especially as young as you are. In that time, I have made a lot of friends. And yes, I will hug many of those."

Adam pulled the carriage to a stop, and tied off the reins. Turning toward Andi, Adam wrapped his arms around her and drew her in tight to him as he kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek. He held the kiss as long as he felt he could and then released her and kissed her neck so they could catch their breath. Finally he sat back and looked directly at her.

"But I will never hug and kiss anyone but you like that. There's a big difference between a hug for a friend and a hug for the love of your life. Are we all right with this now?"

"Yes. But could you do that again. That was wonderful."

So Adam held her and kissed her again. Then he pulled away and said that although it was wonderful, they needed to get going to make it to dinner by seven. Andi leaned into him and held his arm with her hands. He glanced down at her as she looked up at him. He grinned and she smiled back. They were good again. Adam had known that he was going to have to teach her a lot, and needed to remind himself how young she was, and how sheltered she had been by her parents. He grinned a little thinking of some of the more delightful things he could teach her. If asked, he would of course have said the theatre and music, but he had more romantic thoughts at the moment. He had to stop thinking like that so he asked Andi about her day at work, and about staying at the boardinghouse. Andi loved her new job, and she liked Barbara a lot and even more now that she understood better the relationship Barbara had with Adam. Andi had never been on her own before so it was all a grand adventure to her. She said it was nice having Lisha at the boardinghouse in the evenings, and she wondered if she would be lonely in two weeks when Lisha would be married to Hoss and living on the Ponderosa.

"Perhaps, you could come to live on the ranch then too. You could ask your parents if having Lisha in the house is enough of a chaperone for you."

Andi's face lit up at the prospect. That would be fun she thought so she promised to write her parents a letter and post it as soon as she could. Then Adam asked if she was planning to go shopping with Lisha, and found they had plans for all of Saturday already. Sunday afternoon, Clementine was hosting a wedding shower for Lisha and had invited a number of ladies including Andi of course. Adam sighed. It would be a lonely weekend for the two oldest Cartwright brothers. Then he thought about the following weekend that would be Hoss' wedding and realized he wouldn't have time alone with Andi then either. He started to think they ought to be married sooner.

Adam had told Andi how large the Ponderosa was but it was something that she had trouble understanding as there was nothing like this in her life before now. She had grown quiet as they drove on and on and Adam told her it was all Ponderosa. By the time the house came into view, she was completely awestruck. She looked at him and then back at the house. Adam was thinking that she was going to be terribly nervous and he needed to be next to her at all times to avoid any catastrophes. He didn't quite manage to do that. As they arrived at the house, he climbed out and then walked around to help Andi out of the carriage. Hoss was the first to come out of the house to greet them. Andi stopped almost dead in her tracks and looked up and up at him. He said 'Howdy' and she jumped which made Hoss laugh. She walked forward to take the hand he offered in greeting, tripped on the step, and fell forward into his arms.

"Adam said you were a big man, but I had no idea. You're the most powerful man I have ever seen, and I've seen some big men on the ranches and in the towns where we've lived. I thought Adam was tall but you're even taller. Lisha is darn lucky to have you. No one is ever going to mess with her if they know she's married to you. And you're so handsome too. You have the bluest eyes I think I have ever seen. Adam never mentioned your eyes but he should have, because they are as blue as a summer sky. Lisha said she loved your eyes and now I know why."

"Andi, let's go in the house and you can meet everyone else." Hoss just grinned at Adam who had told him that she talked and talked when she was nervous. That and she would inevitably trip or fall or drop something. Hoss had found out that he wasn't exaggerating. Hoss had kidded Adam about his upcoming wedding night and how he might never get to do it if she talked that much when she was nervous. Adam had just given him one of those exasperated looks of his and refused to rise to the bait.

Introductions to Ben and Hop Sing went better than the introduction to Hoss. Andi already knew Joe after their unfortunate dance, and she kept up almost constant chatter through dinner. Ben was amazed at how different she was than Lisha who had yet to have a conversation with any of them except Hoss. Apparently Lisha and Andi were fast becoming friends and Ben supposed that made some sense. They certainly complemented one another in that they were nearly opposites in every way. Although he would never have chosen a woman like Andi for Adam, he found her delightfully witty and vivacious. As Adam smiled indulgently at her nervous chatter, Ben realized as did Hoss and Joe that Andi stimulated that protective urge in Adam and also brought out his sense of humor and fun. No wonder he always seemed to be in a better mood and happier when he had been with her or even when he talked about her. She was the other side of his coin.

After dinner, Ben invited everyone to sit around the fireplace. He offered drinks and Andi jumped up to help. Unfortunately, Ben was standing next to her with an open wine bottle and she bumped his arm upward causing him to spill a generous amount of wine on his shirt front. She stood there in complete embarrassment until Adam moved her to sit on the settee and Joe went to the kitchen to get a wet towel to help his father. Andi apologized profusely, and Ben graciously accepted. Wine was finally served and after more conversation, Adam said he needed to drive her back to town. If she arrived much later at the boarding house, there would be even more gossip about the two of them. On the way back, Andi was very quiet. Adam tried to get her to talk but she was morose. He thought he knew why.

"Pa is not going to think any less of you. I warned him of your unfortunate habit of falling or bumping into people especially when you're nervous. We all knew tonight would be difficult for you, but now it's over and everything will be better next time."

"So there's still going to be a next time?"

Shifting the reins to one hand. Adam wrapped his arm around Andi and pulled her close to him on the seat. She felt a little chilled to him so he reached into the back of the carriage and pulled up a box which he handed to her. Looking at him quizzically, she opened it. Inside was a beautiful silk shawl. She gasped and looked at him.

"I noticed you didn't have anything to wear when there was a slight chill in the air. I got that for you to wear when we're together in the evenings and there's a bit of a chill. If you look, there's another box inside that one."

Andi found a small square box and opened it to find an emerald and diamond ring. She gasped and nearly dropped it. Adam pulled the carriage to a stop and tied off the reins.

"I thought my betrothed deserved an engagement ring so that no one has any questions about my intentions. Would you wear that please?"

Sliding the ring on her finger, Andi looked up to Adam with tears in her eyes. She had thought everything so far had been like a dream and it just kept getting more magical. When Adam kissed her, she would have done anything he asked. He was a gentleman though and soon had the carriage rolling again so that he could get her home by ten. They had not had much time together but it had been a wonderful night. After Adam kissed her goodnight and left, both Lisha and Clementine wanted to know what had happened. Laughter, hugs, and oohs and ahhs went on for almost two hours as Andi entertained them with the stories from just one night at the Cartwrights.

Chapter 10

As Hoss and Adam worked together on Thursday, talk inevitably concerned their upcoming weddings and the women they were marrying. Both missed their ladies immensely. Amazing to both of them was how content they had been to be single just a few weeks earlier and now all their thoughts centered on being a couple. Adam told Hoss that one way or another, he was seeing Andi on Friday night and maybe Saturday night and Sunday night too. Her days were busy but he wanted to make her evenings busy too. The alternative was sitting home alone or hanging out in a saloon with other single men. Hoss agreed that he felt the same way. They worked hard on Thursday hoping to get done a little earlier on Friday. For a change, nothing unexpected happened and they were able to bathe, dress in clean clothes, and head for town by late afternoon. Ben was going to ask them to do another task on Friday afternoon but didn't have the heart to interfere in their plans.

At the bookstore, Andi was sitting on the floor unpacking books and placing them on the shelf near the front of the store. She was arranging the books so that the cover was fully visible to any buyer who could stand in this spot and see all the new books which had arrived. There were more than one of each but only one was on display. She had convinced Barbara that more people might buy if they thought it was the only copy available because they wouldn't want to come back and find it gone. Barbara had tried it for two days and already had seen an increase in sales. Andi had also suggested they offer to buy used books for a dime and then sell them as used for a quarter. That was the next project they planned to work on. But on this afternoon, Andi was setting out the newest arrivals using their new strategy when she saw those black boots and striped black pants and her heart started to race. She had only hoped Adam might be in town and here he was. She jumped up but didn't kiss Adam because Barbara was right there smiling. She excused herself to get her wrap from the back room. Barbara took the opportunity to tell Adam he would not need to subsidize Andi's wages for she had already increased the shop's sales and profits. Adam smiled. The more he knew about Andi, the more he admired her and loved her. As she came hurrying back, he told her his plans to see if she agreed.

"I have the carriage. In it are a blanket and a picnic basket loaded with wonderful items Hop Sing packed for us including a bottle of the same wine we had for dinner on Wednesday."

"That sounds wonderful. Where are we going to have our picnic?"

Adam showed her about a half hour later. They had driven out of town until they were just on Ponderosa property. High on a hill, they could see Virginia City in the distance, Lake Tahoe over the towering pines, and of course the mountains that were the backdrop for the horizon. Adam spread the blanket and set down the picnic basket. Andi turned to him, smiled, and rushed into his arms.

"I missed you so much and it was only two days. I can't imagine my life without you any more."

"Do you suppose we could move that wedding date up a little closer? Waiting another seven weeks seems so long when all we want to do is be together."

"I thought you wanted the house to be ready for us?"

"I'll live in a tent until the house is finished if it means I can be with you sooner."

"One week from tomorrow, Hoss and Lisha are getting married. We have to give them some time to be the center of attention. How about three weeks from tomorrow. That's a month sooner than we first thought."

"Perfect. I can last a month if I have to."

They settled on the blanket then to talk, kiss, hug, and have their picnic. Adam could not recall being this happy and this relaxed in his life.

A few miles away, near the lake, Hoss was helping Lisha down from the surrey. He also had a picnic basket from Hop Sing and a bottle of wine. He and Adam had flipped a coin for this picnic spot and he had won although it didn't feel like winning when Adam said that the closer location he had meant he would spend more time with Andi. At the moment though, nothing could ruin Hoss' mood. He had not been with Lisha since Sunday and had missed her terribly. He grabbed her around the waist and drew her to him what turned into a long and sensuous kiss. He almost forgot the blanket and basket after that but Lisha reminded him they were in fact on a picnic and he should bring those things down to the lake.

After spreading the blanket on the ground, Hoss dropped his hat and gunbelt to the side. He sat and pulled off his boots. Then he reached up for Lisha's hand and pulled her down next to him and drawing her into another long passionate kiss. Lisha whispered a question in his ear: did he want her or the food first. Hoss smiled and pulled her to him again.

Over two hours later, Hoss was driving the surrey past the hill where he knew Adam had taken Andi for their picnic and saw the two of them walking down the hill. He waved and Andi waved to them. Hoss tied off the reins and got out of the surrey and helped Lisha down as well. When Adam and Andi arrived at the bottom of the hill, there was a flurry of talk as the ladies gushed over the good time they had had and how shopping for wedding dresses the next day was going to be even more fun now. As they prepared to leave, Andi had to ask a question though.

"Lisha, did you hurt yourself? You seem to have some trouble walking."

Quickly taking Andi by the arm, Adam steered her back to the carriage and helped her in. He couldn't help but send a smirk Hoss' way before he untied the reins and snapped them sending the carriage forward. Hoss helped Lisha into the surrey. She was as red as a tomato with embarrassment.

"Now, she'll know too."

"It was only a matter of time anyway. You two are almost best friends already. I'm sure she'll understand."

"She does talk a lot, but I have noticed she doesn't say anything more than she wants to, and has never shared anything intimate about her and Adam, so you're probably right, but it still was a bit embarrassing."

At the boarding house, Hoss and Lisha caught up to Adam and Andi. The four of them agreed to dinner at the International House on Saturday night. Andi and Lisha hoped to have their wedding dresses by that time and they could talk over other plans for the weddings. Each Cartwright kissed his lady goodnight, and then they headed home expecting another wonderful evening on Saturday.

However fate intervened in an unpleasant way. Ben had meant to have Hoss and Adam fix the pulley attached to the upper barn and used to haul hay into the loft. The men who had been doing some work noticed that there was a severe crack in the wood and that the rope holding the pulley was frayed as well. Ben instead thought to have the two of them fix it on Saturday instead of ruining their Friday plans. Hoss was working in the barn Saturday morning and Adam was working at the forge. Ben was inside at his desk and had forgotten to tell them about the pulley problem. Then he heard a crash outside followed by his son calling for him. He ran outside to see that the beam had split and fallen with the pulley and chain to strike his son who was lying in the dirt with a bloody gash in his head.

"How bad is it?"

"He's not moving, and he's barely breathing."

Hearing the yelling, Joe who had been returning from the breaking corrals rushed into the yard. Ben told him he needed to get the doctor as fast as he could. He asked him to tell Lisha and Andi too and arrange for them to come out to the ranch. Hop Sing had come out of the kitchen to see what the noise was about and rushed back in to get towels and bandages ready. The little he had seen told him they would be needed.

After lifting the debris away from Adam, Hoss and Ben pulled him into a sitting position and he coughed and then breathed in a deep breath which was mimicked by both as they felt relief. Hoss lifted his brother then and carried him into the house and up to his bedroom. Hop Sing and Ben pulled the coverlet and blanket back so Hoss could lay him on the bed. Then Hoss and Ben carefully undressed him as Hop Sing held a thick wad of bandages to the gash in his head. In less than an hour, Adam's eyes fluttered open and as he grimaced, he asked what had happened. They told him and then less than ten minutes later, he opened his eyes a little, grimaced, and asked again what had happened. Hoss looked up at Ben who nodded and told Adam again what had happened.

By the time the doctor arrived with Lisha and Andi, Adam had probably asked ten times what had happened. When the doctor was told that, he was relieved and worried. Relieved because if Adam was recognizing members of his family and asking what happened, there was probably hope that he would recover. However, he did have a severe concussion and would need to be watched carefully to be sure there were no more complications. Doctor Martin stitched up the wound with Lisha's help, and then came downstairs to deliver his diagnosis. Adam needed to have someone with him at all times for at least the next twenty four hours and possibly as long as a week to ten days. They would know when he could be left alone when his memory returned to normal. He had to be kept very quiet and resting in order to help his recovery. Lisha volunteered to stay to help nurse him, and there was no possible way that Andi was leaving. As soon as the doctor allowed it, she was seated next to him and holding his hand. He smiled at her and closed his eyes.

Joe volunteered to go to town to get bags packed for both of the ladies. When he arrived at the boarding house, he told Clementine what had happened and what he needed. She packed up a bag for each lady, and handed them to Joe who tied them on the back of Cochise before speeding to home again. Clementine headed over to the International House for a cup of coffee and a piece of pie and her chance to reign once again as the queen of gossip in Virginia City. By that night, there were literally dozens of versions of what had happened circulating through the town.

On the Ponderosa, Lisha and Andi helped Adam drink water, and the broth and tea that Hop Sing prepared. Andi stayed by his side holding his hand. She couldn't bear to leave. She was there when Lisha took a turn sitting with him, and then Ben, then Joe, and finally about three in the morning, it was Hoss. He could see how exhausted Andi was. He slid his arm under Adam and slid him a little to the side. Then he walked over and told Andi to get in the bed. She was so sure he was going to tell her to leave and get some rest, she almost said no until it penetrated her consciousness that he had said to get in the bed with Adam. She wasn't sure she ought to do that either.

"Just lay on the cover next to him, and I'll cover you with this blanket. He ain't gonna do nothing but lay there anyhow, but he'll feel better with you at his side and you can get the rest you need too. I'll watch to make sure he doesn't need anything and you can sleep."

The next morning, Ben wasn't so sure that it was the best idea to have Andi sleeping in bed with Adam, but Hoss pointed out that only family members would know and it was helping Adam recover. Ben agreed it was probably the best thing to do even if it was unorthodox. He sat on a chair then and watched his son and his fiancée sleep. Adam looked better already. He wasn't so gray looking and he was breathing normally. Everything would be all right.

Chapter 11

Next up to sit with Adam was Joe who was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he staggered into Adam's bedroom. Ben told him that Andi had been stirring and would likely be awake soon. Adam had moved just a little but was breathing normally and his face had a normal skin tone. Ben expected the doctor back shortly and went downstairs to have some breakfast where he found Lisha and Hoss already eating. They asked about Adam and Ben said he thought he looked better. Before he could sit though, he heard a carriage outside and opened the front door to greet the doctor. Doctor Martin went directly to Adam's room. He was surprised a bit by the sleeping arrangement but they were after all the Cartwrights who seldom seemed to do things the usual way. He touched the bandage on Adam's head to see if there was any drainage and Adam pulled away from him. As he did, he rolled up on his right side throwing his arm over Andi who awakened with that and the movement in the bed. The two of them were lying face to face with Adam's arm over her.

"Did we get married already?"

"Gosh, Adam, don't you remember our wedding night?"

Adam looked at her with a confused expression and Joe started laughing so hard he almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Doctor Martin looked at Joe and signaled for quiet but even the doc had a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Adam, that was mean. No, we aren't married. You got hit on the head yesterday and I was staying with you to make sure you were all right."

"What happened?"

"Hoss was using the pulley to hold a wheel upright so he could work on it, and the beam broke and swung into the barn and then bounced off and hit you in the head. You have a concussion."

"My head really hurts."

"I know it does. The doctor is here and would like to check you over now. I'm going to get up now and go freshen up."

Andi walked out of the room and then realized she had no idea where she was going. Joe guided her to the stairs leaving the doc in the room with Adam.

"Pa thought it best if you and Lisha shared a room downstairs so there wouldn't be any talk."

Andi nodded. That made sense. She had no idea how disappointed Hoss had been with that decision. Andi went into the downstairs guestroom to change her clothing and freshen up after she greeted everyone at the table. Ben was surprised at her calm demeanor and quietness. He hadn't seen any clumsiness on her part either but only gentleness and concern for Adam. Joe had to explain the laughter upstairs and that story brought a smile to everyone at the table. Paul came down after a short time and sat down to breakfast as soon as it was offered. Once he ate, he sat back to tell them of his diagnosis and prognosis for Adam. By then Andi had joined them at the table.

"Adam has a severe bruise across his back as well as the head injury. I think the beam hit him crosswise and not directly into his head. Probably saved his life. He's sore and a little confused yet but he is doing better than I expected when I first saw him. He recognized Miranda immediately and remembered too that they are getting married. He had a logical conversation with me although I'm not sure he will remember any of it. There seem to be no other problems other than the painful headache he has. Don't let him out of bed today because dizziness could be an issue too which would lead to retching. Keep him quiet and resting for the next week. He should not walk up or down the stairs alone. No work, quiet, and someone with him at all times until you're sure he can remember what you tell him. Felicia can take over his care. Just call me if there's a problem, but I'm not expecting any."

There were smiles all around the table. Things were looking a lot better than they had the previous day. The two ladies started discussing the dresses they had purchased and other items they would need for their weddings. Hoss wondered if they should postpone their wedding. Andi told him that was nonsense and Adam would be upset if he heard they did that. The next days passed rapidly. On Sunday, Andi stayed with Adam when the others went to church and Joe stayed with her so there would be no talk about the two of them left unchaperoned in his bedroom. Adam's days were quiet as Andi or Lisha read to him because he couldn't focus on the print. He could play checkers with anyone who had the time, and talked quite a lot until he got tired and then he napped. Lisha got over her fear of Adam as she learned how gentle he could be and that the intimidating look covered a sensitive gentleman.

On Monday, Hoss took Andi into town with Lisha's list of things they needed for the wedding, and they had the wagon packed with boxes and bags by the end of the day. As Hoss helped Andi with the shopping, he noted how organized she was about what she did, and how she analyzed each purchase. More and more he understood how this young woman had mesmerized his brother. They had lunch together, and Andi was a charming conversationalist when she wasn't nervous. The chatterbox, clumsy Andi showed up whenever Hoss introduced her to some of Adam's friends or friends of the family. Remembering what he had seen Adam do, Hoss would just take her by the elbow and guide her away from the difficult situation. Andi stopped by the bookstore to explain to Barbara why she wouldn't be at work for at least a few days. Barbara had already heard various rumors some of which had Adam at death's door so she was relieved to find that he was recovering although visitors were not encouraged. Hoss did say she could come but just not to let people know where she was going. Andi thought that was very clever of Hoss. More and more she admired this big quiet man with the booming laugh and the gentle, caring soul. She understood why Adam said Hoss wasn't just his brother but was his best friend.

On Friday, Felicia's family arrived with a number of friends and other family members from San Francisco. Ben had reserved rooms for all of them at the International House, and was relieved that they were not expecting to stay at the Ponderosa. On Saturday morning, Felicia's mother arrived to help her dress. Adam was supposed to stand for Hoss but wasn't sure he could make it. The day was hot and humid, and Adam worried that he could topple over and ruin Hoss' big day. Joe provided the solution. He would stand behind Adam and they would keep a chair strategically close. Joe would watch Adam and if there was a sign that he was dizzy, he would guide him unobtrusively into the chair. It worked well because that was exactly what happened. Dressed in his suit with temperatures hot and the air humid, Adam started to feel dizzy near the end of the ceremony. With all attention on Hoss and Lisha at that time, Joe took his elbow and pulled him back to sit in the chair. He stayed there until Hoss and Lisha were introduced as husband and wife and went to receive their guests.

The minister and Andi helped Joe get Adam upstairs and to a guest bedroom in back where it was quieter. As Joe left Andi and Adam, he promised to bring them plates of food when dinner was served and cake afterwards. For the time being, he would send someone up with cool water for them to drink. Andi helped Adam out of his suit and pulled his boots off when bending over seemed to aggravate his dizziness. Then she cracked the door open just a bit so she could hear someone coming. Adam laid back and fell asleep on the bed. Soon Hop Sing was there with cold tea and biscuits. He told Andi to wake Adam just to get him to drink some, and then he could sleep. As promised, dinner and cake were delivered. As the sun started to dip and the temperatures dropped to a reasonable level, Adam and Andi went outside to join the celebration.

All afternoon, Hoss had been dancing with his wife when she wasn't whisked away by a family member or a friend. By the time Adam and Andi arrived, Lisha begged Hoss to please take her someplace quiet so she could get off her sore feet. They got to the porch about the same time as Adam and Andi and the four of them relaxed together while the party continued. Ben came over to see if Adam felt he could give the toast for the happy couple before they left on their honeymoon, and Adam assured him he could. Andi nodded. Adam had rehearsed with her upstairs and had remembered the whole speech. So Ben got everyone's attention and Adam stood to address the crowd.

"For many years, Hoss and I would talk at night about life, about problems, and about women. Sometimes we sat up there on that porch roof and wondered why we hadn't found that girl for us yet. I am happy and proud that Hoss has now found someone else to spend those moonlit nights with, talking about life and love, and his dreams. I am sure we are all joyful that he has someone in his life now with whom he can share his concerns, his interests, and his critters. Hoss' life will never be the same again because we know what a powerful and life-altering emotion love is, and now his life will be better than it ever was. Although it is bittersweet, there's no woman I would rather have him share these talks with than Felicia, for she will share his life and be by his side no matter what."

Everyone raised a glass to cheer and then downed their drinks. Hoss and Lisha got in the carriage and drove away to cheers and wishes shouted from the crowd. Joe had offered the use of his cottage, and Hoss and Joe had been over there the day before freshening it up and preparing it for a few days of honeymooning. Once they arrived, Hoss unhitched the horse and put it in the corral. Then he returned to his bride and lifted her from the carriage where he had asked her to wait. Carrying her inside, he walked to the bedroom after kicking the door shut with his heel. In the bedroom, he set his wife on the bed and proceeded to help her remove her wedding dress and then he took off his jacket. From that point on, they helped each other disrobe slowly, kissing and embracing as each item was discarded until there were no more barriers to them enjoying their wedding night. Joyous and relaxed, they didn't return to the Ponderosa until Tuesday evening for dinner. They would stay in Hoss' room until their house was ready.

Both houses under construction had been delayed by Adam's injury. Adam and Andi would be staying at the main house too when they married for their house wouldn't be ready either especially as the couple had moved up the wedding date and planned to be married two weeks to the day after Hoss' wedding. Andi had moved back to the boardinghouse in town and was working again at the bookstore which Adam found to be frustrating. He was restricted from doing that much riding so he wouldn't see her again until the weekend. Joe had picked her up on Tuesday for the family dinner and gave her a ride home afterwards. Time couldn't pass fast enough for him as he waited for the doctor to clear him for normal activities and for his wedding day to arrive.

Chapter 12

By Wednesday, Joe felt he had a major problem. He had spent about three hours with Andi on Tuesday driving her to the ranch and then back to the boardinghouse. More than once on the trip to Virginia City the night before, he had wished he could pull off the road and wrap his arms around her and kiss her. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he was also rationalizing his feelings with the fact that Andi was his age and so much younger than Adam, and that her gay outlook on life was more like his by far than like his somber brother. Yet he knew in his heart, that this was just wrong. Joe knew he didn't feel about Liz the way he felt about Andi. If he had met Andi first, he thought, it would be his wedding coming up and not Adam's. Adam and Andi had only been a couple for a short time, and Joe wondered if they were making the right decision by marrying. He voiced that concern to Adam and got the reaction he could have expected if he had thought about it.

"Joe, it's none of your business. I'm marrying Andi a week from Saturday come hell or high water."

"And you don't think you're rushing into this? She's only twenty-two. You could give her time to be sure she's making the best decision for the rest of her life."

"Joe, I told you, this is none of your business. Just stay the hell out of my life."

Adam stalked off to the house, and Hoss walked over to Joe to ask him what had happened between the two of them. Joe summarized their brief conversation.

"Joe, Adam's right. It ain't your concern. Why are you so all fired ready to try to stir up doubts in Adam. Don't you know that a man has doubts enough when he's about to get married? Besides he ain't in the best of moods cause the doc won't clear him to ride yet. Says he won't until his vision is back to normal."

"Well, maybe I have some doubts too."

Hoss stared after Joe as he stomped into the stable. After standing and thinking for a bit because he knew there was more to this story, he had a suspicion. Hoss walked into the stable to talk with his little brother.

"You wouldn't be attracted to that little filly yourself, now would ya?"

"Of course not. I'm seeing Liz, and Adam's engaged to Andi."

"Things like that never stand in the way of how a man feels about a woman."

For several minutes, Hoss just waited. He knew his volatile little brother couldn't keep something like this bottled up inside for very long. He already had opened the can of worms with Adam, so Hoss guessed it would be only a short time to wait and he was right.

"What if Andi isn't in love with Adam? What if she could love someone else?"

"You're supposing that someone could be you?"

"Well, that wouldn't be so crazy. She's my age and a lot more like me than she is like Adam. She laughs and jokes around. She likes to have fun."

"And she's really beautiful especially when she gets all gussied up."

"Yeah, so you've seen it too. Hoss, I don't know what to do."

"Course you know what to do. You could try to win her away from Adam, but then what would you have? You know that with the kind of woman she is: if you did get her to kiss you, she would never be able to be with you cause she would know what kind of betrayal that was, and it would ruin her relationship with Adam too. Then neither one of you would have her."

Sitting down on a bale of hay, Joe began thinking about what Hoss had said.

"Besides, Joe, what makes you think she has any interest in you? When she's here, where is she always looking? How did she act when Adam was hurt? You know you never could've pried her away from him no matter what. I spent a day with her in town last week, and I gotta tell you, she's a lot more like Adam than you think. She's a beautiful, attractive woman that any man would want, but there's got to be more to a relationship than that. If there wasn't, you'd be marrying Liz right about now."

"You think she loves Adam then?"

"She loves him as much as a woman can. She wants to be with him all the time. She's looking forward to their honeymoon in San Francisco with all the plays and the music he's been promising her. She's never been to school like he has, but she reads a lot, and she likes the things he likes. Besides, they're good for each other."

"So you think I should just ignore my feelings?"

"No, I don't."

Joe looked up with surprise etched on his face and a little bit of hope too that was soon to be dashed.

"Your feelings are telling you that you're looking for someone to love. Andi's right here and a damned good looking woman too. But that should tell you that it ain't there for you with Liz, and you oughta tell her that. Like Pa says, it don't take much for you to think you've fallen in love with a beautiful young woman, but ifn you was in love with Liz, you wouldn't even be looking at Andi."

"How will I ever know when I'm in love, Hoss? I've thought I was so many times and it never worked out even when I tried so hard to make it work."

"Cain't say as I rightly know. With me and Lisha, it was that first time we was together for an evening. By the time I went to bed that night, I knew this was it. I was in love with her. I didn't know how she felt and that had me right worried for a bit. But then she told me she felt the same. Every time I was with her, I wanted to be with her more. When she said she had to leave, I wasn't sure how I was gonna handle it, but then I didn't have to cause she came back. Just like Andi came back for Adam."

"So I suppose I ought to apologize to Adam?"

"No, you don't."

"Damn, how long have you been there? Eavesdropping isn't polite, you know."

"I tell ya, Joe, he's part Paiute the way he sneaks around so quiet some times."

"I'm sorry about that. I was coming out here to have it out with you, Joe, because you really set me off. Then I heard what Hoss had to say, and it stopped me in my tracks. Joe, we are very lucky to have this big brother of ours."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I'd be surprised if a man wasn't attracted to Andi. She's a beautiful woman. But Hoss is right. There's got to be more, and we have more. I'm glad though that you didn't try anything. That could have really hurt."

"Adam, I'm sorry I was even thinking that way. I guess I'm feeling kinda lonely and it seems like I've spent years looking and I can't find someone like the two of you did."

"Years, boy! You have got to be kidding me. I spent twelve more years than you looking and it was …."

"Adam, let the boy suffer a little, would ya? He'll understand a lot better if he gets to thirty-four and ain't found nobody yet."

"Heck, it ain't gonna take me that long. I bet I'll be married and maybe even have a baby on the way by this time next year."

Adam and Hoss began to laugh, and Joe joined in. About that time, Ben walked in wondering where Adam had gone off to so mad when he was supposed to be discussing contract terms. Hoss said they had just been giving woman advice to Joe. Ben shook his head and asked Adam to come in the house to discuss some points on a few contracts.

A week and a half later, Hoss stood at Adam's side and Joe beside him as Andi's father walked her down the short aisle between the two sets of friends and family at the Ponderosa. Andi tripped and nearly pulled her father off his feet which was only averted when Ben caught Andi. She blushed a dark red and was nearly in tears with embarrassment. Adam quickly walked to her and cupped her cheek and jaw with his left hand to tip her head up. Both Ben and her father heard what he whispered to her.

"Andi, you and I can do anything as long as we're together. It's just us now. Take my hand and walk with me. I love you."

Andi's father took her hand and placed it in Adam's hand. She looked at her husband to be and smiled as he smiled at her. To him, none of this mattered. He saw only her. She grasped his hand tightly, and he stood next to her and she walked gracefully with him for the short distance to where the minister stood ready to marry them. Her mother started crying when her husband repeated what Adam had said. The rest of the wedding ceremony went smoothly. Adam kissed his bride when the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Then Andi walked almost regally out of the house with her dark prince. They received all of their guests just outside the door and invited them to stay for dinner and a dance.

No longer interested in Andi, Joe found her younger sister to be gorgeous. She had dark curly hair and blue eyes which seemed to shine in her dark complexion. Adam had introduced him to Midge when they arrived for Midge was standing with Andi as was Barbara. As soon as Joe could, he was at Midge's side asking for every dance. When dinner was served, he took her arm and escorted her to a table where he had saved a place for the two of them. Before the night was over, Andi's father was at Adam's side asking to speak to him in private.

"Now, Adam, I know you took some liberties with my daughter. I know just because of some of the questions she asked her mother. But the two of you was getting married, and I know that kind of thing happens when a couple is betrothed, and I don't begrudge you none for it. But my Midge is just sixteen years old, and I don't want that brother of yours taking liberties with her. I want you to warn him off, and soon, so there's no misunderstandings between us."

Adam just nodded. This wasn't anything he wanted to do yet Midge was part of his family now, and he needed to protect her even if it was from herself. He agreed to tell Joe to back off. It wasn't a pleasant conversation, and got loud enough to draw attention. Ben and Hoss walked over to intervene with Hoss thinking that it was somehow about Andi. When they heard what Adam said, they both sided with him saying Joe had to respect the father's wishes. Somehow all three knew that this was just like making a challenge to Joe. For propriety, he would back off this evening, but he would be scheming to see her at the first opportunity. Off limits was like telling him she was the one for him.

Hoss gave his wedding toast and Adam left with Andi for Virginia City. They would spend the night in the International Hotel and leave by stage the next morning for San Francisco on their honeymoon. Adam told his father they would be back in two weeks. Ben had wondered what would take so long and Adam just raised his eyebrows and said nothing. Ben shook his head. He knew he wouldn't change Adam's mind anyway. At the hotel, Adam had left detailed instructions for roses, chocolates, and champagne. He wanted to make sure Andi's wedding night was special and that she would remember it forever. He succeeded.

Chapter 13

As Adam and Andi rode the stagecoach out of town, Andi was yawning. Because it was still quite early in the day, the lady riding with them enquired why she was so tired.

"I just got married yesterday. It was a late night."

"Oh, you poor thing." And the lady gave Adam one of those looks usually reserved for drunks in the street and lecherous old men. There was a possibility she did consider him one of the latter. Andi wrapped her arm around Adam's and leaned in to his shoulder as if to sleep but was really trying to stifle her laugh. Her head moving the way it was convinced their fellow passengers that she was crying. Then all three gave Adam one of those looks. Adam thought Andi was enjoying this way too much but could do nothing without revealing how amorous his wife had been the night before. Although she did blame him in mock anger this morning for walking stiffly when she first got up, and then she asked him to help her get in the stage because she was sore, but of course never said anything loud enough to be overheard. Oh she was going to pay for this was his only thought until he remembered the night before and everything that they had done, and then he took off his hat and put in on his lap. Andi saw that and it made fight her laugh even more.

"Aren't you going to do anything? That poor child is crying her eyes out and you just sit there like you don't care. You would think you would have more consideration for your young bride. How much younger is she than you?"

Now the men were apparently going to join in as the lady's husband had now challenged him. Adam thought he better say something.

"She's not crying. She's being shy and she's tired. It's just nervous laughter. She'll be fine if you would just let her have a little peace and quiet so she can rest and be comfortable. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Looking down at the top of Andi's head, Adam could only hope that she would answer and stop his inquisition before it got too invasive. She shook her head yes, and he looked at the other three who seemed unconvinced but were affected enough to hold their tongues for now. The rest of the trip was very quiet as Adam got suspicious looks from the other three passengers while Andi slept snuggled against his arm. He would have placed his hat over his face and napped too except he kept having these recurring thoughts that meant the hat stayed put on his lap. They had a room in Placerville and continued their honeymoon discovery of each other and almost missed the stage connection the next morning. Adam was relieved when they climbed into the stage to find they were the only passengers on that run. The others had continued on the night before so he was safe from their accusatory stares and questions.

In Sacramento, Adam escorted Andi to the home of some friends of his for dinner. They were thrilled for Adam and adored his bride. Late that night they returned to their hotel, and again nearly missed their departure the next morning, but the steamer had some problems with the rudder and had been delayed so they were able to get aboard. Now Andi was getting very excited about their honeymoon because she had never seen Sacramento, never been on a steamer, and couldn't wait to see San Francisco for the first time. They stood at the rail and Adam described each area as they traveled through it. As they neared San Francisco, it was nearly night and the lights of the city were lit up. Adam hired a hansom at the dock to take them to their hotel and engaged the man for the next day so they could go sightseeing.

By the end of the week and a half they had in the city, Andi had decided she liked Shakespeare very much, chocolates and champagne were delicious, Italian food was fantastic, but oysters were yucky. She liked Mozart but not Beethoven, loved the vaudeville style shows but not opera, and thought that living near water would be the best as the sound of it was so soothing.

"Why do they call it vaudeville?"

"Some say it is the voice of the city, the voix de ville, but no one seems to know. The term has been around for quite a while but only recently have people been describing shows like this as vaudeville."

"Why did you say I could see those shows here but not at home?"

"Here, most of the shows are alcohol free and both men and women attend. At home, there is often a lot of drinking involved and mostly men attend. The women who attend are usually saloon girls or other women paid to be there with a man."

"You mean a whore? Adam, were you ever with a whore?"

Adam scrunched up his eyebrows and forehead so Andi knew he didn't want to talk about this. She had her answer anyway.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to live here and have all these wonderful things to do all the time?"

"Yes, but wouldn't it seem more ordinary if it was here all the time. You've heard some of my friends say they haven't been to some of the performances we've seen."

"I'm looking forward to going home though too. I can't wait to talk with Lisha and Barbara and tell them everything we've done."

"Everything?" Adam needed to be sure what she meant.

"Well, everything I can tell them." She smiled at the look he gave her. He worried about things like that because they didn't know each other that well yet. She began to wonder how she could use this bit of information too. She loved teasing him, and although he acted as if he was angry, all he did was to kiss her and love her when he said she had to pay for what she had done.

Back home on the Ponderosa, Hoss was directing both building crews using the detailed instructions Adam had left. Hoss had the simpler home by choice so his was almost ready. He thought Adam would want to do the finishing touches on his home and it would be ready for him to do that when he got back. Hoss was anxious to be in his own home. It seemed like he was finally a man on his own, and he wanted his own house. He had thought at one time that he would like living in the big ranch house with his father when he got married. Reality was entirely different than his previous musings though. He and Lisha had some things they liked and wanted as part of their home, but Ben had been reluctant to even consider any changes which made Hoss happy that he had decided to build. There was also the issue of privacy. He didn't feel that he and Lisha could act the way they wanted with three other men living there so they had to be circumspect in what they did, and it was almost like dating. Based on what Lisha had told him that morning, they might have to add on that first addition fairly soon. She was late, and they would be waiting now to see if she was just late or was it something more. Hoss had his prayers and hopes going and now waited to see what it would be.

Meanwhile, Joe was morose. Liz had already found another beau. He had wanted to take some horses to Reno, but Ben had said he could wait for Adam to get home because he might want to go there to see his in-laws who lived on the ranch where the delivery would be made. In fact, Andi might want to go with him. And as hard as it had been to see Andi there with Adam, Joe found it almost as difficult to see Hoss and Lisha every day as they kissed, hugged, and touched. They didn't do anything that they shouldn't if front of him, but he still found it difficult to watch when he had no one. Joe just found that since Lisha had lost that cool demeanor and opened up to all of them, that she was a darned attractive woman too. He couldn't believe that those two gorgeous women, who were closer in age to him than to his brothers, had chosen his brothers instead of him. He wondered sometimes if there was something wrong with their vision. Every pretty female he knew always said he was the handsomest Cartwright brother, and some of the men even called him 'pretty boy' which irritated him but at the same time, he understood them to say he was the handsomest. No one who valued their skin would dare call Adam 'pretty' and no one would think to call Hoss 'pretty' so he wondered what had gone wrong. Hoss kept telling him that there had to be more than looks but he was only attracted to pretty women so he thought Hoss had it only partially correct. That should mean that women were attracted to him too. He decided it was time for a trip to town to find one of those women. So by the next day, Joe officially had a new girl. Tricia was a beauty with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was in love.

By the next day, when Adam and Andi arrived home, Joe and Tricia were helping Hoss and Lisha move into their new home. Lisha ran to Andi as soon as she saw her to tell her she was having a baby. Adam slapped Hoss on the shoulder and grinned at him. Joe offered his congratulations and introduced Tricia to Adam and Andi. She seemed nice, but Adam caught the looks that Hoss and Lisha were exchanging and wondered at what they were thinking. Adam brought out a bottle of champagne he had brought from San Francisco for the house warming, and Andi gave them a brass horseshoe to hang over the front door for luck. Her family had done that with every house they lived in. By that night, Hoss and Lisha were securely settled in their new home and loving it.

At the big house, Ben was thrilled to have Adam and Andi back. He had thought it would be so lonely with Hoss and Lisha gone but now Adam and his wife were there with all the tales of places they had gone and food they had eaten. The night was very enjoyable. Tricia seemed to hang on every word, but complained to Joe later that no one had paid much attention to her. Once Joe left to take Tricia home, Adam looked to his father to see if he had anything to say.

"Let's just say, I hope she's not the one."

Chapter 14

Within a month, Hoss and Joe were helping Adam and Andi move into their new home. Ben was there too and feeling a little melancholy. His sons were still close as each home was no more than a twenty minute ride, but he wouldn't be seeing either of them at breakfast or at dinner any longer except on the special occasions they would be invited to dinner. It seemed so strange to think of having to invite his sons to dinner, but that's what it would be now. Ben would see them often because they were still working on the ranch, but he knew there would be many days when he would not see them.

"Pa, you knew this day would come. Ifn ya wanted them grandchildren you was always talking about, this had to happen."

"I know, Hoss, I know. But somehow, the two concepts never really connected until I saw you loading your belongings in a wagon and heading out. Now this morning, it was Adam taking all those familiar things with him. It's not just you boys leaving, it's all the reminders I used to see all the time. Now they're gone too."

Ben wasn't the only one to feel a little melancholy over the next months. After a Sunday dinner with all of the family, as Adam and Andi went to bed at home, Andi seemed sad. That had been happening a lot but when Adam would ask her, she would claim there was nothing wrong. She couldn't tell him why she was being quiet and withdrawn so often. It just wasn't like her, and after a bit, Adam was determined to get her to talk to him. They were spooned in bed and he had his arm around her which he used to pull her to face him, but she resisted which was a first.

"Did I do something or say something to upset you? I'm so very sorry if I did. Please talk to me."

Andi remained silent but put her hand to his cheek. Adam leaned toward her to kiss her and tasted her salty tears as he did.

"Sweetheart, you're crying. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry I can't give you a baby. I see Hoss and he's so proud. Lisha is so happy and it makes me sad."

"Just gives us some time together. It's not bad having time for us to get to know each other better and enjoy our time together."

"But it's been months and still nothing. Lisha got pregnant right away."

"Well they did have quite a head start on us."

"It was only two weeks."

"No it was much longer than that."

"Really!?"

"Oh, yeah."

Adam had succeeded in getting her mind off the baby issue. He did want to be a father, but he had a good life and would accept that perhaps they would not have children. Of more concern to Adam was that frequently Andi would be feeling ill and would get quite emotional. He suspected a pregnancy but each month she had her flow although only for a day or two that she said was normal for her. He was determined now to demand that she see the doctor. She had resisted him so far but perhaps this could be the issue that could change things.

"I want you to see the doctor tomorrow. He might have some answers for us. I'm still concerned with how often you feel ill."

Andi nodded her head. Adam kissed her again as he pulled her into his embrace. She snuggled against him once again reassured of his unconditional love. Then she began kissing his chest and one thing turned to another as they expressed their love for each other. Both slept very well after that.

The next morning they went to visit Doctor Martin and the doctor's visit created tumult in their lives and resulted in both Adam and Andi having to make significant changes in their lives.

"I'm sure this will surprise you, but I think that Andi is two to three months pregnant. The womb opening or cervix has not completely closed and there's some bleeding too. This often happens early in a pregnancy, but with the cervix slightly open yet, this could be a high risk pregnancy."

Adam felt his heart begin to race and Andi was shaking which he could feel with his arm around her. The doctor's next words helped a little.

"She may have some difficulty carrying this baby to term. I don't think there is any undue risk to Andi. I want her to rest for the next several weeks to see if that helps. No strenuous activity which includes any bumpy rides to town or anywhere else. No housework. And certainly no working at the bookstore. Can you do that?"

Both Adam and Andi sat with shocked expressions. Of all the things they had worried about, this scenario had not even been considered a possibility. Adam pulled Andi tighter into his embrace.

"We can get someone to help you. I don't want you to be alone in the house."

Shaking her head affirmatively, Andi suggested they could hire Midge. Adam thought for a moment and agreed. She already knew them of course, and the family could use the money. They sent a letter to Reno before leaving town. They would send a letter as soon as they could to explain in more detail. Once they arrived at home, Adam carried Andi into the house.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You're going to be a great mother."

Despite their concerns, Andi and Adam couldn't help grinning at each other. Somehow they knew that everything would work out. Adam wrapped his arms around her as he set her on her feet and gently kissed her. Andi relaxed into his embrace until he said it was time for her to sit and rest. Normally she would have bristled at being ordered to sit, but she had already committed herself to doing everything she could to continue her pregnancy. Again, unforeseen circumstances were going to alter their plans.

The response to their query about Midge helping out resulted instead in Andi's parents and Midge arriving at their door looking decidedly unhappy. Later after Adam had gotten Ben and Joe to come to the house, there was a heated, emotional conversation, which was the very last thing that ought to be happening for Andi, but it couldn't be helped.

"Pa, I never touched her. Well I never touched her in a way that she could be pregnant. I swear I can't be the father!"

"Joseph, …" Adam interrupted his father.

"Pa, if you and Mr. Madison would please speak with me outside, I can explain some things."

Grudgingly, David Madison walked outside with Ben, Joe, and Adam.

"Mr. Madison, you asked me to talk with Joe on my wedding day. I did find him because Midge walked away from him. They had been together behind the barn, but when I found Joe, he was taking care of business if you know what I mean. They were not in each other's company the rest of the night. Joe has not seen her since that day. Joe cannot be the father."

David Madison was quiet. Ben suggested that perhaps Andi should talk with Midge to try to find out what had really happened. Adam was concerned that would be too much for his wife so asked if he could try talking with Midge first. Adam walked into the house and asked Midge if she would please step outside with him. He grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders before escorting her outside. They were outside probably about an hour before Adam came inside alone.

"There was an itinerant cowboy working at the ranch where you live. He gave the name John Henry but that's likely an alias."

"Yes, I remember him. He was always around, it seemed." Suddenly it dawned on Patricia Jane Madison that she now knew the name of the father of her daughter's baby.

"He gave unwanted attention to Midge and she tried to avoid him. He caught her alone once. Then he quit his job at the ranch and moved on. She didn't know what to do. She hoped Joe would want her so she wouldn't be shamed."

Patricia quickly left the house to go comfort her daughter who was facing a lot for a sixteen-year-old.

"Midge would like some privacy until the baby is born. I told her I will find a place with friends for her to stay that isn't too far away but far enough so that her reputation will not be unduly harmed. She's about four months along so she needs a place to stay for at least five months."

"What about the baby?" David knew Midge wasn't ready to be a mother, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing his first grandchild either.

"She wants to place the baby for adoption." Adam looked to Andi who correctly read him.

"We could adopt the baby." Andi spoke with assurance. She saw Adam nod and smiled at him.

"Andi, you're going to be having your own baby about that time. Are you sure about this?" Ben said it but David's look mirrored the Ponderosa patriarch's thoughts. Both Ben and David were concerned that as new parents they would be taking on too much. In addition, both knew the doctor had concerns about Andi's pregnancy. Andi and Adam were both strong people though so the likelihood of changing their minds was limited especially if they agree with each other.

"It's what Midge wanted, wasn't it?" Adam nodded yes to Andi's question. Andi wanted to go to her sister, but Adam insisted that she stay seated.

"You've had enough excitement for one day. You're going to stay put for now. There's plenty of time to talk with Midge."

Adam sat next to Andi as she wrapped her arm around him. The next five months were very busy. The addition to their home had to be put on a fast track out of necessity. Adam arranged for Midge to stay with long-time friends Annie and Swede. They were far enough away for Midge to have anonymity, but close enough for family to visit. Annie enjoyed being a mother even if it was only for a short time. Family members visited often so Midge didn't feel abandoned. Adam had hired a housekeeper to help Andi through her pregnancy, but she was unwilling to stay to help care for two infants. Hop Sing of course had a cousin who would so Meiling was hired to start helping out about a month before Andi's expected delivery date.

Chapter 15

Watching his sons branding cattle, Ben sat atop his horse and reminisced. He rarely saw all three of his sons together any more. Hoss and Lisha were expecting the arrival of their baby any day now, and Adam spent a lot of time with Andi as well even though she had a month to go. Both of his older sons were finishing up additions to their homes too helping each other as much as possible. As for Joe, he went to town more often than ever before. Ben suspected that Joe was lonely. Despite all the arguing that could occur between his oldest and his youngest, when Adam moved into his own home, Joe had become much more restless than was usual even for him. He needed some outlet for his energy and was gone almost nightly, although Ben did not suspect the jealousy that bothered Joe over the changes that had occurred in his brothers' lives. Joe probably didn't recognize it in himself either, but he so very much wanted what his brothers had.

For months now, Joe's thoughts had returned to Liz. In comparison, Tricia just didn't measure up in terms of excitement and interest for Joe. She was pretty enough but so self-centered that Joe was having a difficult time maintaining a relationship with her. He suspected his father didn't think much of Tricia either although Ben was far too astute to say anything like that to Joe. Ben was well aware that his disapproval of Tricia could drive Joe even deeper into that relationship which was the very last thing he wanted for Joe now. Ben too wondered about Liz and if she still had any interest in Joe, but his youngest insisted that Liz had moved on with her new beau.

After filling his mind with images of his sons, Ben rode to the branding corral with the lunch that Hop Sing had sent out for them. Adam was the first to see his father riding up. He had seen him sitting on the ridge overlooking the corrals and correctly surmised what he had been doing. As he had earlier alerted his brothers to his father's presence near by, he now let them know that he was riding in with their lunch.

"Well, boys, I brought a surprise. Hop Sing packed a wonderful lunch for us to share."

"Ain't too much of a surprise with ole eagle eyes here watching all the time. He told Joe and me about twenty minutes ago that you was up there. My stomach's been asking when you'd get down here ever since."

Joe and Hoss both had to laugh at the look that their father gave to Adam for ruining his surprise. Then he dismounted and pulled the basket from behind the saddle before walking to the shade of a nearby tree. Adam very gingerly settled himself against the trunk of the tree which got a quizzical look from his father.

"Andi tripped and fell into me last night. I am so glad I didn't build a second story on my house. I would worry all the time about her if I had. Anyway, I caught her but she's a bit heavier now, and it threw me off balance so I hurt my back. Not that my brothers here would give me any slack today."

"Hey Adam how was Joe and me to know if that really happened or ya was just trying to get out of a little work?"

Joe snickered as Hoss laughed and Ben smiled. This was the type of conversation Ben missed so much. When his sons were over for Sunday dinner with their ladies, they tended to be polite and considerate of each other. This was more like the relationship they had of teasing and trying to one-up each other.

"I hope you brought enough food, Pa. Hoss says he has to eat for two until the baby's born, although he ate for two already so now he must be eating for three or four."

Adam almost spit the water he was drinking out his nose when Joe said that. Hoss had gotten a bit bigger during Lisha's pregnancy and it was a constant source of amusement for Joe especially the day before when Hoss split his pants while branding. For the rest of the afternoon, Joe had giggled every time Hoss bent down to apply a brand until Hoss threatened to brand him. Adam had seen the look on Hoss' face and traded places with Joe letting him lasso calves for the rest of the day. Adam fully understood Hoss' predicament as Andi was eating at least six times a day now and her tastes had turned to sweets especially biscuits with preserves. It was hard for him not to indulge with her every time she offered food like that, and he suspected it was even more difficult for Hoss to say no with his appetite and his empathy for his wife's condition.

Both Hoss and Adam had been able to be intimate with their wives that morning, and in each case, it was the last time for quite a while. Hoss knew that with the arrival of the baby, they would have six weeks of enforced abstinence at the doctor's insistence. For Adam it was longer because Paul wanted them to abstain for the last month of the pregnancy to avoid stimulating an early labor for Andi and then it would be six more weeks after the baby arrived. Both Hoss and Adam had arrived at the branding corrals in a mellow mood that morning until Joe's constant teasing had things back to normal for the three brothers. Good-natured banter had been the standard for most of the morning. Now that their father was here though, Joe was ready for a new target.

"Hey, Pa, Adam and Hoss can't go to any of the dances in town any more. How about if you go with me this Saturday? Lots of widows been asking about you every time I'm in town."

Ben was thinking because there certainly were women who attracted his attention but they were all married. He had not seen a widow in town that set his heart racing but he hadn't checked lately either.

"So, Pa, you thinking about checking out the ladies with our little brother here? Hoss and I could come along as chaperones if need be, ducky."

Now it was Joe's turn to spit water. He hadn't been thinking of Clementine until Adam's reference. The look on Ben's face was priceless though. Hoss actually had to stop eating to laugh.

"Dadburnit, Adam, ya done cost me some time with this lunch, and I don't want to miss a bit of it. This is dang delicious. It's the thing I really miss about leaving: Hop Sing. Pa, do ya think you could do without him so he could come work for me?"

Their fun was interrupted by one of the hands riding in at a fast pace. He told Hoss that Lisha had started her labor. Hoss hurriedly mounted up asking Joe to get the doctor and Ben to get Hop Sing. They left Adam in charge of the branding and rode off. Adam wasn't needed at Hoss' house and Meiling had to stay with Andi so he finished up work that afternoon before heading home to tell Andi what was happening.

By the time Adam got home, Andi was upset anyway. Joe had been stopped in town and given a telegram for Andi and Adam: Midge had gone into labor too. Andi wasn't allowed to travel to see either her sister or her sister-in-law so she was nervous and upset. Adam did his best to keep her in one place so she wouldn't fall or do something else to harm herself. Meiling brought in some tea that calmed her. She smiled shyly at Adam later as Andi rested up against him. He suspected she had put something calming in the tea. Mrs. Burke had dinner on the table but it was getting cold. Meiling asked if she should prepare sandwiches with the meat so that he could eat while sitting with his wife. That was apparently Mrs. Burke's last straw because she informed him it was her last day as they had Meiling anyway. He didn't mind her leaving. Although competent, Lily Burke was difficult to take on a daily basis as she acted as if it was her household. Meiling was a better fit for their household. Now that the addition was completed, Meiling could have one of the bedrooms there and stay with them full time.

At Andi's insistence, Adam rode over to Hoss' house after dinner. He found what he expected. Hoss was a nervous wreck. Joe was cracking jokes, and their father sat calmly and gave fatherly advice to Hoss who said he didn't know what it was like. That got a round of laughter started and Adam explained to Hoss why everyone was laughing. He just said 'oh, yeah' and then continued peering at the closed bedroom door as if staring at it would miraculously at some point let him see what was happening inside. Occasionally there would be a moan or a scream and Hoss wanted to rush right in there, but Ben said they would call out if they needed him. Hop Sing was helping the doctor, so they were all treated to the coffee that Ben made. Most declined after the first cup. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. When Adam answered he was surprised to find Marcus and his wife at the door. He turned and announced them to Hoss who suddenly had a very scared look on his face. He had forgotten they were coming and he was supposed to have picked them up in town that evening.

"Don't worry, Hoss. When you didn't show up, we asked around and a very nice man, Sheriff Coffee, said that Joe had raced into town to get the doctor for Lisha. Where is she?"

Hoss pointed to the bedroom just as another loud moan was heard. He cringed but Marilyn just set her coat and hat down and headed to the bedroom to assist. After a few moments, Hop Sing came out. Adam almost pleaded with him to please make some of his coffee. Hop Sing complained but anyone could see that he was pleased to be so needed. Soon there was freshly brewed coffee and then the smells of dinner being prepared. Adam took his leave to be with his wife. He said he would be back the next day to find out if it was a boy or a girl, but as it turned out, he was back much sooner.

As Adam rode into the yard by his house, which was still muddy and cluttered with the debris from the recent addition, Meiling opened the door to yell to him that Andi's water had broken. Adam dismounted and ran inside to find Andi lying in their bed looking scared but all right.

"It's too soon, Adam, it's too soon."

"I know, but the doctor said it could happen. I'll ride to get him if you think you can do all right with Meiling here."

"Yes, the contractions are still about five minutes apart but the baby is coming. Oh, Adam, I wish I could stop but my water broke, and there's no stopping it now. Oh, the baby just has to be all right. I hope nothing we did made this happen. Oh, God, please get the doctor now."

Adam leaned into Andi and kissed her to get her to stop talking.

"Just stay where you are. I'll be back as soon as I can with help."

As Adam arrived at Hoss' house, he was greeted with the news that Hoss was a father of a handsome young boy named Eric Benjamin Cartwright. Adam hardly heard what they said, and Ben noted how worried he looked.

"Adam, what is it, son? Has something happened?"

"Andi's water broke, and we need the doc to head over to our house now. Please? I need to get back there."

Doctor Martin heard what Adam said and rushed to the bedroom to get his bag and his coat. He asked Joe to make sure his rig was ready to go. He grabbed a sandwich from the table and headed out the door that Adam had left open. Within a short time, he was at Adam's house where he had come at least once a week for the previous month to check on Andi. He had suspected she would deliver early, but just yesterday he had seen her and had no idea it would be this soon.

Before heading to Adam's house, Ben and Joe spent some time admiring Hoss' son and congratulating the new parents. Joe had told his father that Midge was also in labor which just intensified Ben's worry about his son and wife taking on two infants. Now both babies would both be there at the same time creating a sudden dramatic increase in work and stress. By the time they arrived at Adam's house, it was much the same as it had been at Hoss' except Adam was far more worried. The baby was arriving a month early. Adam had managed to keep his worry under control or at least under wraps for the previous months but now was pacing and looking as worried as any expectant father in these circumstances could look. Meiling was helping with the delivery but had prepared coffee and sandwiches before the doctor arrived. Andi's parents had originally been scheduled to be here for her delivery but undoubtedly were with Midge now.

Pacing back and forth across his large sitting room, Adam was making both his father and his brother more nervous, but he couldn't relax. All the stress of worrying and now not being able to do anything to help had him filled with nervous energy and no outlet. Joe went out to take care of the horses, and Ben tried to reassure his son.

"But Pa, you better than anyone should know what could happen. This is much too early. So many things could go wrong. And we don't know what is happening with Midge either."

"It's less than a half day's ride. I'll send Joe tomorrow."

A baby's weak cry cut off all conversation, and for Adam, stopped his breathing as he waited for another sound. Soon there was more crying and at a greater volume and Adam visibly relaxed just as Joe re-entered the house and asked what was up.

"You're an uncle again. Let's see, it's twelve fifteen. Hoss' baby was born yesterday, and Adam's today. We'll have to wait and see about Midge. Joe, could you ride to Swede's house in the morning and let us know what happened there? They're not going to want to send a bunch of telegrams. Even the one today was coded. Adam showed me. It just says Midge has started labor on the last part of the project."

The bedroom door opened, and Paul summoned Adam into the room and then closed the door. That made both Ben and Joe worry a little but they could still hear the cries of the infant.

"Adam, you have a son. He's small but about five pounds so he's big enough. Ben had told me that you were born early and were small too. You can see it won't make a long-term difference. I would like you to limit his contact with others for some time so that he isn't exposed to any illness. I would like only you, Andi, and Meiling to hold him. Others can look at him but should not touch or get too close. Your family is going to understand this so there should be no problem."

Adam sat on the side of the bed then looking at Andi who was holding her small son cradled against her chest.

"He will chill easily so always keeping him close to your body like that is what I suggested to Andi and to Meiling. Now take your son and say hello. What will you name him by the way?"

"Adam Marcus Cartwright. We plan to call him AC and not junior."

Andi carefully extended their son to Adam who picked him up marveling at how small he looked in his hands. He pulled his son to his chest holding him close with both hands.

"Exactly. Now other than the limited contact with others, he should need no special care. His color is good, his lungs are good, and soon we'll have him suckling. He needs to eat as often as possible of course. Meiling will prepare some cow's milk if Andi doesn't have enough right away. Her breasts are heavy and full though and she said she has had some leakage the past few days. That's colostrum and the baby will suckle that. There should be no problem producing milk for your son and as much as he needs."

Trailing Meiling out the door, Paul told Andi to try the baby at suckling and that he would be back as soon as he explained to Ben and Joe what he had told them. Adam held their son until Andi had unbuttoned her gown to expose a breast. Then Adam settled his son against Andi's breast as she encouraged their son to suckle. After some abortive attempts, AC got some and then worked to suck more. He was a bit messy with it and had a little trouble coordinating sucking with swallowing and breathing, but he was eating. When Paul came back he was pleased. He said a premature baby sometimes did have trouble with doing all three things. He suggested that Andi could let him suck and then pull his mouth free so he could swallow and then breathe before placing the nipple in his mouth again. It was time consuming but as Andi tried it, it worked well although she had leakage because of it. Paul said that was all right because she probably had more than his little stomach could take at this point anyway.

Once AC refused to suckle any more, Adam took him as Andi readjusted her gown and buttoned it. Then Paul called out to Ben and Joe to come see the new baby. They stopped in the doorway as Adam tipped the baby toward them even as he held him close. The grin on Adam's face was the largest he could have. Both Ben and Joe grinned back at him.

Then it was time for all of them to get some rest. Adam offered the guest bedroom to Paul who accepted immediately. Ben and Joe headed home, and Meiling went to her room. Adam sat by Andi's side and told her to sleep. He said he would keep the AC warm by holding him close. Andi could do the same whenever she awoke which was when Adam would sleep. Adam stood and sat in the rocker holding his son and Andi smiled at them both before closing her eyes and surrendering to exhaustion.

Chapter 16

The next morning, Ben had to wake Joe so he could ride to Swede's house. He knew how worried Adam and especially Andi was about Midge and her baby and how they were doing. Joe was tired but set out for the ride because he knew how important it was. By late afternoon after some hard riding, Joe was at Adam's house with news. Midge had delivered a healthy baby girl at about one that morning. As soon as possible, David would have them all at Adam's house because Midge did not yet have milk to suckle her infant. The sooner they got that little girl in Andi's care, the better. Adam asked Joe to stay and have dinner, but he was anxious to be on his way.

After a brief stop at Hoss' house to let him know what had happened, Joe headed to home but didn't make it. Cochise startled at a wolf that loped across the meadow in front of them. It was not threatening but it was a surprise. Joe was very tired and distracted thinking about all that had happened and ended up flying off his horse when he made that sudden stop toppling Joe into some brambles. His right leg twisted as he fell because his foot got caught in the stirrup. Both his knee and his ankle were wrenched before he was free of the entangling stirrup. He had numerous cuts and small puncture wounds on his face, neck, chest, arms, and hands. Luckily Cochise didn't run far and he was able to coax him back. Pulling on the stirrup, Joe was able to get upright on his left leg. He used that to jump up as he pulled on the saddle. Once he had his left foot in the stirrup, he almost screamed as he dragged his right leg over the saddle. Leaning over Cochise's neck, he knew he might pass out if he tried to ride with any speed so he urged the horse into a slow walk. Over an hour later, he thought he was close enough to the house to try to summon help. He pulled his pistol and fired three times. Urging Cochise to keep walking, he had to pull back on the reins as the horse heard his stable mate's neigh. Joe's wasn't aware of much and didn't know his father had arrived until he felt arms pulling him out of the saddle. Later he would have no memory of how he got home, cleaned up, and into his own bed. By the time the doctor arrived, he had been dosed with laudanum. After cleaning every small cut and wound, and binding Joe's knee and ankle, the doctor was able to tell a very worried Ben that there wasn't any great cause for concern.

"He's going to look terrible for some time. He has numerous tiny cuts and puncture wounds. There will be some swelling, some bruising, and some redness. He'll be a fright to look at for the next few days especially, but every one of the injuries is superficial. Even tiny wounds on the face and hands tend to bleed so much they look much worse than they are. Hop Sing will keep them all clean and he has salve to apply."

"What about his leg?"

"He wrenched some muscles, but again, there's no serious injury. He'll be up and around although a bit stiff within the week if he lets the muscles rest so they have a chance to heal."

When Joe awakened, he was very uncomfortable of course. He asked his father to send a message to Tricia that he would not be able to take her to the dance on Saturday. Then Ben gave Joe more laudanum and he went back to sleep. Ben had one of the hands let Adam and Hoss know what had happened, and both came to visit to check on their little brother who was quite groggy when they were there. Ben shared with them the note Tricia had sent saying that if Joe was going to stand her up on such short notice, they were through, and she would go to the dance with someone else. Adam couldn't help but grin at his father's expression.

"I know, I know. I never thought she was the right one for Joe so at least one good thing came out of all of this. What about Midge and the baby?"

"We're expecting them tomorrow. They'll stay just one day and then take Midge back to Swede's house. Annie has been teaching her to cook, and if she learns enough, they may set her up in a restaurant or as their cook so Annie can relax more. She's gotten along very well there, and this might be what she needs."

"Hey, brother, what about her baby?"

"Healthy and dark like her mama. We've picked out Elizabeth Inger as her name. Patricia Jane never liked her name and asked us not to use it, so I used the names of my two mothers."

Hoss had tears in his eyes at that. His ma who had loved Adam too was a bond between the two brothers that could never be broken. That Adam had acknowledged that with the baby's name meant a lot to Hoss.

"Hey, I got the biggest and the oldest grandchild then!"

"Yeah, but I got two grandchildren for Pa."

"So only Joe's left out. Sure hope he finds someone. Hey, Pa, do you think Joe and Liz might ever get back together. I shur liked that gal."

There was a knock at the door, and when Ben answered it, all three men were surprised. Liz had arrived and was carrying a valise.

"I heard what happened and with all the babies too, I thought perhaps you could use some help. I came prepared to stay if you want me to. My mama said she would stay to help too if you would like another set of hands."

Behind Liz, the men saw Liz's mother who was an older version of Liz but had her long blonde hair secured in a braid.

"This is my mother, Mariah."

Ben almost stammered his hello, and Hoss elbowed Adam who grinned back at him. Once all the introductions were made, Adam and Hoss headed back to their homes. Ben showed the ladies up to Joe's room warning them about his appearance first. Joe was surprised but very happy to see Liz who managed not to show her shock at how Joe looked. Mariah and Ben returned downstairs to let Liz and Joe talk.

"I know I'm awful to look at. I got one look in a mirror and scared myself."

"That doesn't matter, Joe, I'm just glad you're going to be all right."

"A beautiful woman like you should be with a handsome man who can take you to the dance instead of sitting with an ugly invalid like me on a Saturday night."

"Oh, Joe, you still don't get it, do you? I'm sitting with my good friend and it doesn't matter how you look. Heck if it was looks that mattered most, I would have gone after Adam."

"What?"

"Well usually I like the tall, dark handsome men like him. But he's so serious and smart, it just wouldn't have worked. I like having fun, challenges, and taking some chances. He would have been mad at me all the time."

"Well I was a little upset with you too when you were jumping those rock piles blind. Not only you but that beautiful horse could have been seriously hurt."

"Oh, Joe, I was out there earlier and we knew exactly what we were doing. I just said those things because I was showing off for you and trying to get a rise out of you."

Leaning back against the pillows propped against the headboard of his bed, Joe was looking at Liz and thinking. He was already in a better mood just because she was here. He never felt that way around Tricia. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to stay and keep talking with him. He remembered what Hoss and Adam had said about being pretty but there needed to be more. Was this more? He was thinking that he had been waiting for some fireworks show or something like that to tell him which one was the one for him, but maybe the message came more quietly. Liz watched him until she had to know.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? You have such a frown and you aren't saying anything."

"Do you think we could try again? To be a couple, I mean."

Liz walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaned forward, and kissed him gently. It was a great way to answer his question. Tricia would have looked at him and been grossed out. Liz saw her friend Joe and not the swelling and discoloration.

Downstairs, Ben and Mariah were getting to know one another. Her husband had died the year before. She had sold their substantial estate and was hoping to find a small quiet ranch where she could raise horses. She didn't need the money but would get bored with nothing to do. Ben was also impressed that she would come with Liz to help out when she had not even met them yet. It was very generous and kind-hearted. It didn't hurt either that she was quite attractive. She was only six years older than Adam, but she didn't seem to think that age mattered much based on the conversation they were having. Ben offered to put their horses in the stable, and Mariah suggested they do it together.

Before going outside, Ben told Hop Sing they would have two guests for a while. Mariah apologized to him for giving him no warning, and said she would like to help out in any way she could. Hop Sing smiled at her for considering his feelings. He decided he liked this woman and assumed his boss did too by the look he was giving her.

At about six, Hop Sing served dinner to Ben and Mariah at the dining table and to Liz and Joe in his bedroom. Joe wasn't ready to navigate stairs yet and needed to stay in bed to rest. After dinner, Ben brought the ladies' valises upstairs and showed each one which bedroom to use. Hop Sing brought up pitchers of water and towels for them to use.

The next morning, there was a vase of wildflowers on the dining table, and another in Joe's room. Liz and Mariah had gotten up early and gone for a walk collecting wildflowers on the return walk. There was a woman's touch and women's laughter in the house again, and Ben liked that very much. He liked Mariah very much too, and told her that exact thing in the evening as they walked into the garden and sat on the bench. He leaned forward to kiss her and she leaned to him to receive his kiss. Ben wrapped his arms around her and relished the feel of a desirable woman in his arms. Mariah loved the feel of those strong arms around her holding her close. They sat and talked and kissed until it started to become chilly. Inside they went to their bedrooms as it was already late. As Ben undressed for bed, there was a knock on his door. He hastily donned his robe and tied the sash. When he opened the door, Mariah stood there in her gown and robe.

"May I come in?"

Chapter 17

In the morning, Mariah apologized to Ben for visiting him in his bedroom the night before saying she had been too forward considering she had just met him. Ben assured her there was no problem and that sometimes lonely people needed the reassurance of another. He told her not to worry about it because he felt there had been nothing improper on her part and that he had enjoyed her visit. She smiled sheepishly then, and he smiled.

Over the next week, Liz spent much of her time helping to care for Joe and making sure he wasn't bored. An apt pupil, she learned from Hop Sing how to clean each small wound and then apply healing and soothing salves. She learned too to watch for signs of infection no matter how small so it could be dealt with immediately. In the process, she developed a knack for knowing when Joe was suffering silently and then doing what Hop Sing had told her to do. She unwrapped, and bathed, and then re-wrapped his ankle and knee each day after tenderly massaging the muscles to aid their healing.

Meanwhile, Mariah helped Hop Sing by gathering eggs, milking goats, and feeding both sets. She said it was all fun thoroughly amazing the long-time cook who had always looked at these tasks as necessary but never fun. When not helping out, Mariah went riding with Ben. On the first full day they went to see Hoss' and his new son. Eric was a big baby but adorable with blue eyes and blond curls. Mariah said she hoped she could have a beautiful grandchild like that someday.

On the second day, Ben and Mariah rode to Adam's house where they found a lot more turmoil than they had when visiting Hoss. Both babies were being nursed by Andi, but although they looked like twins, they were on entirely different schedules it seemed. Ben got his first look at his granddaughter who looked so much like Andi, most people would assume she was the birth mother. He knew instinctively that it would reduce the teasing she might get for being an adopted child. Adam said they would tell her as soon as she could understand that Midge was her birth mother and that they had adopted her. He was opposed to any kind of secrets within a family and Andi agreed with him. However they didn't think they needed to share the information with anyone else. They would let Beth decide, when she was older, to whom she would tell her story.

AC was growing already it seemed. "He wants to nurse almost twice as often as Beth. Both are suckling well and I was worried about that. Now if they would let me sleep more than about two to three hours at a time, I would even be happier."

"Pa, it may be a day or two more before I can get back to work. I want to make sure everything is all right here first."

"Not a problem, son. You wouldn't be able to work well anyway if you were worried about your family constantly. Mariah has been helping me as well as Hop Sing, and Hoss said he would be back to work tomorrow. This has been a momentous week for me, and I just want you to take good care of my grandchildren for me."

Andi went to the bedroom with AC who wanted to nurse. Mariah carried Beth in after getting her from her grandfather's arms. Andi kept AC with her and Mariah settled Beth in her other arm when she was ready. When Beth finished nursing, Mariah put her in a cradle as Andi put AC in the other.

"How's your sister doing? This must have been very difficult for her."

"Yes, she cried a lot while she was here. She told us not to worry though. She said it hurt so much to say goodbye to her baby, but it was a relief too. She said Beth would have reminded her of what had happened to her, and she also knew she wasn't ready to care for her the way she needed. Placing her baby with us helped too because she can still see her grow, and Beth will know that Midge is not just her aunt but is also her birth mother. Adam and I agree on that completely. Beth will have a brother to grow with, play with, and lean on as needed. Adam said he missed that in his family and wished he had that when he was a boy. I'm sorry but I do tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous like when I'm meeting new people. At least I can't fall down on someone or trip someone lying on the bed like this. Otherwise Adam would be hovering around trying to prevent a disaster in the making."

Mariah had to cut in before Andi could catch her breath and keep going.

"Ben told me how the two of you met. That is an endearing tale your children will love to hear when they're older."

"You and Ben seem to be getting along very well."

Later, Andi would get to tell Adam that Mariah appeared to blush at that statement before she got around to answering it.

"Liz and I are just helping out. The Cartwrights are a generous family and someone ought to help them when they need it too."

"Uh-huh. And the men are quite attractive too."

At that point, Andi was sure that Mariah was blushing.

"Well, you should take advantage of both of your babies being asleep and get some rest. I hope I can visit again soon."

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Mariah returned to Ben and Adam to tell them that mother and babies were sleeping. After seeing how beautiful Andi was and taking a good look at Adam who was such a handsome man, Mariah thought these babies were going to be gorgeous as adults. She said that later to Ben whose chest swelled with pride at that thought.

After a week, Liz and Mariah prepared to return to their rented home. Joe finally had come to realize that his feelings for Liz were love, and he knew how much he would miss her now. Ben tried to deny it but he too had to admit that he was in love with Mariah after only that one week. He asked if he could call on her and she kissed him and said he better do that. So Ben wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with passion just as Joe and Liz walked outside. Neither of them was surprised but Joe couldn't wait to tell his brothers. Ben knew that he would and did not relish the response he absolutely knew he would get from his oldest sons. It didn't take long. As soon as Adam and Hoss and their families arrived for Sunday dinner, Adam started.

"Pa, now are you sure it's love? Sometimes a lonely man can think it's love when it really is just a chance not to be alone any more."

"Oh, Adam, ya gotta let me do the next part. It's only been a week. Do you think that two people can truly fall in love in just a week? Perhaps you should see each other longer before declaring your love and making this commitment."

Giggling almost uncontrollably, Joe was waiting for more of his brothers' comments. He knew they were using Ben's own words and mimicking his voice repeating what he had said to them just less than a year earlier. Adam continued as Ben began to glower.

"She is a beautiful woman, but what do you really know about her? The two of you hardly know each other at all."

As Liz and Mariah walked up to them, the teasing stopped but not the laughter. Andi explained what had happened and Liz and Mariah were soon smiling about it too. Dinner was a happy time for all although Andi had to excuse herself during dessert because AC was hungry again. Beth was content resting in Adam's arm as Eric rested in Hoss'. Ben marveled at how well his sons had adapted to being fathers. He guessed that as men older than the usual for marriage and fatherhood had given them more life experiences on which to draw.

For the next several months, this scenario played out nearly every week. Adam and Hoss brought their families to Sunday dinner, and Mariah and Liz were always included. At least twice a week, Joe and Ben would meet their ladies in town for dinner. Each couple took long rides, had picnics, and attended church and social activities together including dances. Word in town was that the last two Cartwrights were spoken for. Tricia had tried approaching Joe to reconcile but he was still angry that she dumped him because he was injured and told her to stay away from him but didn't say it that politely.

After several months, Joe made it official by asking Mariah if he could court her daughter. He had come to realize that at twenty-three, he didn't have to hurry. He and Liz would get to know one another well and make plans before they married, and he had every intention of marrying her eventually. He thanked his brothers for confronting him and getting him to think about love and relationships. Once he experienced it and understood what love was, he wondered why he hadn't understood it from the start. Joe started teasing their father that also was a great source of amusement for his brothers.

"Hey, Pa, if I marry Liz, will you be my father-in-law if you marry Mariah? Cause I've heard some terrible stories about how a father-in-law can act and how difficult they can be."

Both Hoss and Adam were chuckling as they worked and waited for their father's comment. It took a long time and wasn't at all what they expected to hear.

Chapter 18

When the response came from Ben, it wasn't with the bellow the sons expected. Instead it was in a gravelly voice harsh with barely controlled anger. Obviously the topic had upset their father far more than they had thought.

"Mariah and I will not be marrying. She doesn't want to give up her freedom and is afraid if she marries me that I will dominate her too much. She wants to keep our relationship as it is, and at this point, I'm considering it. Now, I would appreciate it if you could let the two of us work out our relationship without all the commentary and definitely no suggestions. I think I've heard enough."

With that said and before any apologies could be made, Ben stalked to his horse and rode off. Adam tipped his head to the side and scratched his ear as Hoss and Joe just stared after their departing father.

"Do ya suppose one of us oughta go talk with him?"

Hoss said it but both he and Joe were looking at Adam who shook his head.

"Maybe, but not now. He just asked us not to do that."

Joe's "but, Adam" got Adam to agree he would try to talk with his father soon. He wasn't at all sure what he would say, but his father at least deserved some support in what was apparently a difficult time. At lunchtime, Adam put up with his brothers' silence as long as he could.

"All right, I'll go see how he is. But if he doesn't want to talk, I'm not forcing it. He has as much right as the rest of us to keep his love life private."

Both of his brothers snickered at that. The way Andi talked, Lisha and Liz had both let them know a bit about Adam's love life, and it was actually quite impressive but hardly private. Adam shook his head again. He knew that when Andi was nervous, she started talking and sometimes things were said unintentionally. She always felt badly about it and would apologize to him profusely because she knew how much he valued his privacy. He always forgave her immediately too because he loved her more than anything in the world and knew she didn't have a mean or malicious intent ever. At the moment, he was also hoping fervently that Mariah had never been part of those conversations but he knew she probably had.

"You know this could all be an intricate plot by Pa and me to get the two of you to do some real work without us around to push you."

Wheeling Sport around, Adam rode off leaving Hoss and Joe to wonder. They looked at each other and said "No' but it was decidedly without assurance. They did know just how sneaky their Pa and Adam could be.

"But Adam would never tell us if he was pulling one over on us, would he, Hoss?"

"No." But Hoss stood in thought. "But what if that's part of the plan so we think it ain't part of a plan?"

"Dang, that older brother of ours is still the dang sneakiest man we know."

The subject of their conversation rode slowly to the ranch house unsure of how to approach their father on this one. He was obviously upset, and had said no commentary and no suggestions. There wasn't much left. By the time he reached the ranch house and saw Buck outside, he had a plan but still wasn't too sure it was right to approach his father so soon. He walked through the kitchen and asked Hop Sing if Ben had gotten a cup of coffee. He had not, so Adam asked for a tray because Hop Sing always had coffee brewing. Several minutes later, he walked over to the desk and set a cup of coffee and a sandwich next to his father.

"Well, I knew it would be you. Your brothers are a lot easier to scare off. You have never had the good sense to leave me alone when I'm like this."

"Just here to let you know we care. You can talk if you want, or we can just have coffee together."

Drinking his coffee and eating the sandwich, Ben watched Adam who acted as if he was lost in his own thoughts. 'Boy would have made a good lawyer' was Ben's thought. He didn't let much show unless he wanted it to. It was too bad that his wife was so talkative. Mariah had told him stories he knew would embarrass Adam if he knew. The slight crook of his lip though gave it away. Adam didn't miss much either. He saw the hint of a grin and correctly surmised that Andi had talked with Mariah present.

"So, you know some of my secrets, it seems. Want to let me in a little on yours?"

"Oh, I was just wondering when I could expect the next grandchild."

Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, Adam propped his chin on his fists. It was a pose that always showed a deep sadness in his eldest son.

"There may not be any more children for us. Paul told us that there is a high probability of miscarriages for Andi. We were lucky to beat the odds with AC. She's having a tough time accepting that so please don't tell anyone including Mariah."

"Of course not. But if you need to talk, I'm here."

Adam looked at his father intently, and whether by design or not, he had gotten Ben to the point where he was ready to talk. Ben leaned back which was a sign he would talk but didn't want an interruption.

"Mariah loves me. She has told me that and I have no reason to doubt her. I love her. But my personality frightens her a bit it seems. She says I am so forceful, she is a little afraid of me sometimes. She worries that if we marry, I'll make all the decisions and she will lose any independence she has. The Hawkins ranch is for sale, and she would like to buy it to raise horses. It's too big for that, so she would let us use the rest of it for cattle. It's only about a thirty-minute ride from here in good weather. That's how she wants our relationship to be. Living separately but still being a couple, and I have no idea how long she intends it to be that way. She doesn't see that far ahead herself. I don't know if I want to do that indefinitely."

With the end of his soliloquy, it was clear that Ben was now open to Adam's thoughts. But Adam waited a bit before saying anything. He knew he had to do this well or risk angering his father and shutting down the conversation.

"You love her, and there's no one else in the picture. Would you be able to agree to this for a trial period?"

"Well, what if I don't like the idea at all? What if I don't accept the reasons she has given me for doing this? Why can't she trust me when I tell her she would have as much say if we are married as she does now?"

Recognizing the anger and the hurt in his father, Adam decided to be blunt.

"You're a strong and powerful man, Pa. You can be quite intimidating to some people."

"Well, I never was to you. For that matter, you can be quite intimidating yourself, and yet Andi agreed to marry you after knowing you only a short time."

"Andi is a lot younger, and she had not been married before. She had never been on her own. To her, marriage was a lot of theory. Mariah has been through marriage and the death of her husband. She has been on her own now for over a year and apparently enjoys that. She has a dream now that she would like to pursue. Giving in to her on this point at least for a time could let her know that you do trust her and accept that she can make decisions. Love is built on trust, and letting her do it her way for now might help her trust you."

"How did you get all this wisdom about relationships and marriage?"

"I had great teachers."

"Teachers?"

"You and the Lord. I have called upon each of you for help many times. You have always been there for me."

"Thank you, Adam. Now I think I have a ride to town I need to make. Could you finish up these ledgers while I'm gone?"

Ben laughed at the groan he got.

"You should have known there would be a price to pay for being the one getting out of the brush removal and fence repair. Oh, and one bit of advice. Watch out for flying elbows when in bed."

Ben laughed heartily as he left the house. That story that Mariah had told him about how Adam had gotten that shiner a few weeks earlier had been hilarious. Later that afternoon, as Hoss and Joe walked to the house to see how things were going, it was clear that they had heard that story too. Through the window above the desk, Adam could hear Joe quite clearly.

"Yeah, that's the gist of the story. You knocked on the door that afternoon, and Andi sat up fast in bed just as Adam sat up, and she clocked him in the eye with her elbow."

Once inside, Adam glowered at them and Joe noticed the open window.

"Sorry, Adam, but that is a funny story."

"I would appreciate it if my private life wasn't discussed especially where others could overhear."

Now Joe really was sorry. He had been talking with Hoss and hadn't thought about the hands or even that Hop Sing might hear. He hung his head because he really was sorry. Adam shook his head. Some things just never changed.

"Pa went to talk with Mariah. I think they'll work it out. But no talk about it unless Pa wants to talk."

Chapter 19

Over five years later, Ben kissed his wife Mariah and headed out to hitch up the carriage. They were going to town to see their oldest grandchildren start their first day of school. The years had been good to them. Everyone was healthy, and Hoss and Joe had added more grandchildren. Hoss and Lisha had two little girls who were blue-eyed with blonde curls and were likely to break some young men's hearts someday. Joe and Liz had two little hellions who gave endless amusement to his father and brothers who could never resist comparing the little rascals to Joe as a toddler. They were impulsive, fast, and decidedly unwilling to listen to rules and instructions. They were however as cute as could be and no one including their parents could ever be angry with them for long, although almost on a daily basis they had Hop Sing threatening to quit and go back to China.

At the dining table, Joe and Liz tried to get their little boy and little girl to sit and finish their breakfasts, but all they wanted to do was clamor to go with Grandpa and Grandma in the carriage. It wasn't going to happen, but they refused to give up and likely wouldn't until Ben and Mariah were gone from the yard. Knowing that, Mariah finished her breakfast quickly and grabbed her hat and shawl. Once she was out of the house, Joe and Liz would likely be able to settle the two youngsters down.

At Hoss' house, there was a similar scene. His two daughters wanted to accompany them to town, but Hoss and Lisha wanted this day to be special just for Eric. With his blond hair and blue eyes, Eric resembled his father a great deal. He was strong young boy and although big for his age, he wasn't as broad as his father or as large as Hoss had been at that age. Hoss had confided in Adam how grateful he was for that, as his son would not have to endure the teasing that he had while in school. Adam still felt badly that he had been unable to stop that. He had intimidated a number of the boys into withholding their nasty barbs but knew that Hoss had still suffered at the hands of some of those bullies. Lisha had taught Eric to read, and he would be on a par with AC and Beth in that regard.

At Adam's house, AC and Beth were getting final instructions from their parents. AC was told to do his best and try to listen to the teacher even if he already knew what was being taught. The teacher would learn that and give him more advanced work as he realized the gift for mathematics that the boy had. Like AC, Beth was very smart, but her talents were more in the range of music and drawing. Both AC and Beth could read and were taking a book with them to school in case there was a time for reading built into the school day. AC was as tall as Eric but dark in color and slender. He would likely resemble his father a great deal as he grew older. Ben already said he looked like Adam did at that age. Beth also resembled her parents even though she was adopted. She had similar dark coloring, dark hair, and green eyes. Of course, because her birth mother was her mother's sister, that was understandable: Midge and Andi looked enough alike that anyone could tell they were sisters and some might even think that they were twins if they didn't know of the six year age gap. Beth was advised to hold her tongue and only speak when it was permitted. Adam told her to make sure she gave the other students a chance to answer questions before she jumped in. Everyone referred to the two children as the 'twins' even though they were born to different mothers in different cities it had been on the same day. Their parents told them they did not need to explain that to anyone unless they wanted to.

When Adam and Andi arrived at the school with their children, the others were already there waiting. Andi was going to climb down on her own but Adam grabbed her elbow. She knew exactly why he did that and waited until he got to her side of the carriage to help her down. Once she was firmly on the ground with no chance of falling or tripping someone, he let her go. AC and Beth had climbed out and were already over talking with their grandparents. Ben handed each of the children a small leather satchel with their name engraved in the leather with the Ponderosa brand on each side. Each satchel was large enough to hold their books, papers, and their lunches. All three children were smiling and expressed their thanks. Beth hugged them both, but when Eric reached out his hand to shake Ben's, that is what AC did too. All the adults had to smile. Their little boys were growing up. With final instructions from their parents, the three walked to the school together. The two boys were talking and Beth was skipping between them.

Once the three youngsters disappeared into the schoolhouse, Lisha, Hoss, and Andi turned away to wipe tears from their eyes. Adam was grinning. Hoss had to ask.

"How can you be so happy when the rest of us are feeling a bit sad?"

"I get to go home where there are no children in the house."

Hoss looked perplexed for a moment and then rolled his eyes. Adam might not have any more children but he sure didn't seem to mind trying. He would have said that to him but not in front of Mariah. It was funny because even though she was only twelve years older than him, she still felt like his mother now, and he frequently found himself holding back what he was going to say in deference to her. Adam thought it was funny but touching that Hoss could feel that way. Adam and Mariah were more like good friends than anything with only a six-year gap in their ages. However, Joe was married to Mariah's daughter and was young enough to be her son. Joe had to be on his best behavior around Mariah because she wasn't afraid to let him know what she thought. They lived in the same house too so she had plenty of opportunity. Joe thought on occasion about getting his own place like Adam and Hoss, but then he thought what it would be like to take care of Maria and Marc without some help, and then he decided he was living in the right place.

Mariah had the last word before they left.

"Next year, Maria and Inger will start school, and the year after that it will be Marc and Rebecca. We'll have seven grandchildren in school. Won't that be wonderful?"

Everyone broke out in laughter at the look of relief on Ben's face. He would get some precious quiet time without Joe's children. He had to grin sheepishly that his inner thoughts had been so transparent. Hoss and Adam slapped him on the shoulders and then climbed into their carriages to head home. Life was good.


End file.
